Renacer
by vero Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella uye de los Vulturis y se encuentra a los Cullen, ella tiene un secreto y un gran poder, siendo traicionada por su amiga y hechizada por un hechizo poderoso llamado Renacer.
1. Introduccion

**Hola bueno aqui les dejo otra vez la historia y muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me siguieron la primera vez gracias a todas ^^  


* * *

Toda la vida siendo vampira y un día la persona que creías tu amiga te traiciona y te maldice haciendo que vuelvas a ser humana, provocando la posibilidad de perder a tu razón de existencia.**  
**Solo si el amor es verdadero esta la posibilidad de salvar mi vida haciendo que pueda Renacer y vivir mi vida otra vez.**

**

* * *

att: vero Masen Cullen**


	2. Capítulo 1

Contado x Bella:  
Mientras corria x el monte Olimpic, huyendo de los vulturis, iba recordando todo lo sucedido con mis antiguas familias, tanto vampiros como humanos, las palabras de Aro no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza.  
**Flashback  
**Aro: mi querida Bella no te resistas mas, siempre te encontraremos estes donde estes.  
La primera vez q conoci a los Vulturis fue cuando mataron a Charlie mi padre adoptivo el hombre q me transformo, el q me instruyo en mis dones y el q me cuido y amo como a una hija.  
Bella: nunca me unire a tu guardia Aro, tenlo x seguro.  
Cayo: pues yo q tu no me buscaria a otra familia x q la acabaremos matando como hemos echo con las anteriores. Te dejaremos tranquila cuandp te unas a nuestra guardia.  
Bella: antes muerta.  
Aro: Bueno ahora no te vamos a obligar pero como sigas asi acabaras muy mal querida.  
**fin Flashback  
**Deje de correr aunq no estuviera cansada ya q no me canso x ser un vampiro.  
Y ahora q puedo hacer, no puedo meter a otra familia x medio, nadie mas va a morir x mi culpa. Me encaminare hacia Forks un pueblo donde la mayor parte del tiempo esta nublado, pero antes de llegar me fui a cazar algunos animales ya q soy "vegetariana" como decia mi padre Charlie, solo x q nos alimentamos de sangre de animales y no de humana. Mañana podria ir a matricularme al instituto ya q puedo seguir aparentando tener una vida normal sin mete a una familia humana o vampira, pero en donde me voy alojar y con q dinero, ahora q lo pienso mi padre me conto una vez q x aqui cerca habia una cueva donde tenia dinero guardado, me dirigi hacia la cueva donde me encontre a un oso.  
Despues de acabar con el oso desenterre una de las cajitas q contienen dinero.  
Lo primero q ize con el dinero fue comprarm un coche, un peugeot 307cc, aunq lo tuvieron q mejorarlo y hacer mas rapido. Despues de comprar el coche me fui a una agencia inmobiliaria para comprar una casa en Forks.  
Me pare en la primera q vi y entre.  
Bella: ola hay alguien.  
Dependienta: ola buenos dias en q puedo servirla.  
Bella: bueno me gustaria comprarme una casa a las afueras de Forks.  
Mejor a las afueras haci no tendria vecinos cotillas y no pondria en peligro a nadie.  
Dependienta: estas de suerte solo tenemos una cosa en venta x esa zona.  
Me enseño una foto de la casa, era de tres plantas, eso si las paredes q daban para el bosque eran de cristal, era luminosa aunq un poco grande para una sola persona.  
Bella: me la quedo, cuando me puedo instalar.  
Dependienta: muy bn, se puede instalar hoy mismo ya q esta amueblada con todos lo necessario. Si quiere le puedo mostrar el camino.  
Bella: muchas gracias.  
La segui con mi coche hasta la casa, la verdad es q es preciosa y se ve muy luminosa.  
Dependienta: bueno esta es, a q es preciosa.  
Bella: si mucho, hay alguna casa mas x los alrededores.  
Dependienta: si, mire si bajamos el desvio q hemos tomado para subir, enfrente hay otro para la casa de otra familia, creo q esa casa pertenese a uno de los doctores del pueblo.  
Bella: bueno gracias x todo.  
Dependienta: bueno espero q le guste forks, cualquier cosa ya sabe donde encontrarme.  
Cuando se marcho meti el coche en el garaje q estaba detras de la casa, alli habia una puerta q comunicaba con la cosina.


	3. Capítulo 2

La casa por dentro era preciosa, fíjate que tenia hasta piano, el piano era de cola y negro, nada mas ver el piano me vinieron a la mente unos recuerdos con mi padre enseñándome a tocar el piano. Después de recorrer toda la casa me fui a coger el coche para ir al pueblo ya que era pronto. Me fui hacia el instituto a inscribirme, no había nadie, claro todos los alumnos se habrán ido a comer a la cafetería, si había claro o a sus casas. Me encamine hacia el edificio donde ponía secretaria, adentro había una señora mayor con gafas.

Bella: ola.

Secretaria: buenos días en que te pudo ayudar.

Bella: vera me gustaría inscribirme.

Me sonrió y se fue a unos archivadores a coger los papeles.

Secretaria: toma, esta es la solicitud, me la traes mañana firmada por tus padres y mañana mismo puedes empezar.

Bella: muchas gracias.

Al llegar al aparcamiento vi que muchos chicos estaban alrededor de mi coche me abrí paso entre la multitud procurando no hacer daño a nadie, cuando entre vi que todos intentaban ver por el cristal tintado a ver quien era el dueño del coche, cuando encendí el motor los que estaban en la parte de atrás se quitaron para dejar el paso libre, cuando salí del aparcamiento me fui hacia casa conduciendo a 180 km/h. Al llegar a casa rellene la solicitud falsificando la firma de unos padres que ni siquiera existen, al acabar me fui arriba a mirar que cuarto me quedaba ya que necesitaría uno para poner la ropa, cosa que tendría que ir a comprar por que solo tengo lo que llevo puesto y tmb me tendría que comprar un móvil, mejor dicho dos para uno ponerlo en la solicitud. Cogí el coche y me fui a comprar lo que necesitaba tmb pase por el supermercado del pueblo a comprar comida para dar a creer que soy humana. Cuando llegue a casa eran ya las diez de la noche, subí la ropa a mi cuarto que estaba en la segunda planta, después puse las cosas de la comida en la cocina, la comida humana me da saco pero cuando vivía con una familia humana, que solo fueron tres veces por poco tiempo, tenia que comer y en el instituto tmb. Me pase el resto de la noche afinando el piano y tocándolo ya que los vampiros no dormimos. POR la mañana me puse una blusa azul con unos tejanos y manoletinas negras. Cogí la solicitud y me fui al instituto, al llegar aparque al lado de un volvo, y como el otro día todos se quedaron mirando el coche, me dirigí hacia secretaria donde estaba la mujer del otro día.

Secretaria: buenos días

Bella: ola, tenga la solicitud.

Secretaria: espero que te encuentres cómoda Isabella.

Bella: llámeme Bella por favor.

Secretaria: bueno Bella aquí tienes el horario y un mapa señalado con las clases. Ah y este papel lo tienen que firmar los profesores, luego me lo traes.

Bella: vale adiós.

La primera clase que me tocaba era trigonometría, me dirigí al edificio tres, antes de llegar se me acerco un chico con el pelo muy engominado, por dios ese niño va acabar calvo como siga poniéndose eso en el pelo, mira que como le alcance un rayo le puede llegar a servir como para rayos.

X: ola tu eres nueva verdad, yo soy Mike.

Pues si que vamos bn, por favor que solo sea por que quiere ser amable.

Bella: mucho gusto, yo me llamo Bella Carlie.

Ya decía yo que este no se me acercaba para ser amable, le delata el latido de su corazón, ya que es audible para mi.

Mike : quieres que te acompañe a tu clase, así no te pierdes.

Bella: no ase falta yo ya se llegar, adiós.

Me fui de allí antes de que se le ocurriera pedirme salir o otra cosa.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron lentas, me dirigí hacia la cafetería, donde supuestamente me estarán esperando dos chicas que había conocido en las clases, una de ellas era Angela Webber se veía muy buena tope educada y un poco tímida y la otra Jessica Stanley muy habladora, eran polos opuestos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Encontré a Jessica y a Angela en una mesa del centro con otras chicas hablando y la verdad es q no me sorprendió sobre q estaban hablando, sobre la nueva, ósea yo. Escuche a una llamada Charlotte preguntarle a Jessica sobre mi.

Charlotte: oye y tu sabes de donde viene la nueva, se parece un poco a los Cullen.

Jessica: según lo q me a dicho antes vivía en Alaska y la verdad es q tienen los mismos ojos q los Cullen y tmb es igual de pálida q ellos.

Quienes son los Cullen y como q tenían el mismo color de piel y de ojos , puede q de los ojos si x q ahora los tengo color miel tirando poco a poco hacia el negro, este fin de semana q viene ire de caza. Cuando llegue a la mesa todas se callaron.

Bella: ola puedo sentarme.

Angela: pues claro q si Bella, te vas a comprar algo para comer

Mier… puag comida humana, bueno cogeré poca cosa.

Bella: hem… si, me acompañas.

Estaba segura q no quería estar escuchando los cotilleos de esas marujas de pueblo.

Angela: claro q si, vamos.

Angela me condujo hasta una pequeña cola al otro lado de la cafetería, medio una bandeja.

Angela: toma, la comida esta bn solo q a veces ponen cosas q no te las recomiendo.

Nos empezamos a reír, mientras cogía un trozo de pizza pequeño note como cinco pares de ojos me miraban todos ellos negros como el carbón. Después de coger la pizza fui a coger una manzana pero cometí un error, pequeño pero un error, sin querer utilice mi don i la manzana vino a mi, menos mal q nadie me vio o eso creía yo. Escuche a uno de los ocupantes de la mesa de antes, x lo q escuche se llama Emmett no estaba segura pero era el grandullón, ese intimidaría a los humanos incluso a un vampiro como yo.

Emmett: habéis visto lo q a echo con la manzana, no será…

Mierda pues si q me habían visto x favor q solo haya sido el , xfa xfa. X ahora lo mejor es no girarse, irse a sentar o a fuera.

Bella: Angela no me encuentro bn, mejor me voy a casa y mañana nos vemos, vale.

Angela: claro Bella, mira a los profesores q te tocan ahora se los diré, q te mejores.

Cogí la comida y me fui hacia el aparcamiento, me dio x mirar atrás y vi q venían las cinco personas de la mesa, entre ellos se encontraba el grandullón, dos chicas una rubia y otra morena, un chico rubio y el otro con el pelo cobrizo muy guapo la verdad. Me di un poco mas de prisa pero sin pasarme ya q había gente allí, me subí al coche y salí de allí cuando me iba alejando del pueblo me puse a conducir a mas de 180 km/h. Metí el coche en el garaje de la casa y me fui corriendo hacia la carretera a ver si me habían seguido, me subí a un árbol alto q me tapaba y vi q un volvo junto a un BMW rojo descapotable se acercaban, ese volvo es el q estaba en el aparcamiento del instituto a mi lado, para mi mayor sorpresa se desviaron hacia mi casa, no llegaron hasta arriba ya q nadie sabia aun q vivía allí solo la secretaria q vio mi solicitud y la de la inmobiliaria, del volvo salieron los tres chicos y del BMW las dos chicas.

Emmett: a donde creéis q ha ido? Alice sabes algo.

Alice: no solo se q nos esta viendo, Edward la sientes.

Asiesq el chicho del pelo cobrizo se llama Edward, la verdad es q es muy guapo.

Edward: no ahora q lo dices cuando Emmett abrió la boca intente escucharla pero lo único q sentí fue un vacio como si no hubiera nadie.

Esto no me gusta nada pero q nada.

Alice: vamos a separarnos, Rosalie tu con Emmett, Jasper tu conmigo y Edward…

Edward: vale

Asiesq la chica rubia se llama Rosalie y el otro chico Jasper, todos se fueron x caminos diferentes, cuando estuve segura de q no me podían ver baje del árbol y nada mas tocar el suelo algo o alguien me tiro al suelo quedándose encima de mío, x el susto lo tire x los aires con mi don, me incorpore y me quede paralizada ya q estaban los cinco enfrente mio.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los cinco estaban delante mío y yo con temor a q pasara algo malo eche a correr pero el que se llama Edward me corto el paso y sin pensármelo utilice mis dones, lo aparte con un solo movimiento de mano, salí corriendo hacia Port Angeles, mas de una vez tuve que alejarlos de mi, cuando llegue a la ciudad dejaron de seguirme. De paso me fui al centro comercial, ya que estábamos podía comprar algunas cosas como por ejemplo mi móvil, el otro día compre el falso para decir que era el de mi madre, fui hacia una tienda de teléfonos, vi un teléfono que me gusto mucho era un LG kp 501 de color rosa muy guapo (http: .). Después de comprarme el móvil me fui a la tienda de portátiles y me compre un Apple rosa (http: .) ya que también necesito uno.

Cuando salí del centro comercial ya era de noche, me dirigí andando a las afueras para irme corriendo a casa, mientras me iba acercando a Forks vigilaba que no estuvieran allí. Entre a la casa y encendí todas las luces, al cabo de una hora de haber llegado alguien llamo a la puerta, fui hacia abajo y cuando abrí vi a una mujer y a un hombre muy jóvenes con los ojos dorados como yo, eran vampiros.

Bella: ola puedo ayudarles en algo.

Carlisle: ola soy Carlisle y esta es Esme, mi mujer, vivimos al otro lado de la carretera y como hemos visto la luz hemos decidido venir todos a ver quien era nuestro nuevo "vecino".

Bella: mucho gusto yo soy Bella, usted es el doctor del pueblo verdad.

Carlisle: si, veo que ya te han hablado de nosotros, mira estos son mis hijos.

Mas atrás estaban los chicos de esta mañana, no podía ser, esto no me puede estar pasando, me quede paralizada, empecé a retroceder por que ellos me habían visto utilizar uno de mis dones.

Bella: vosotros…

Esme: estas bien, de que os conocéis, Alice? Edward? Jasper? Rosalie? Emmett?

Empecé a sentir mucho miedo y como reflejo envié a los cinco por los aires, retrocedí un poco mas.

Rosalie: vuelve hacer eso y te arranco la cabeza.

Si iba a ir de amenaza a ese jugo podemos jugar las dos.

Bella: yo que tu tendría cuidado con tu lengua rubia.

Carlisle: ya esta bien, por favor Bella nos podrías explicar tu historia si no te importa, claro.

Carlisle me recordaba a mi padre Charlie.

Bella: por supuesto, pasar por favor y perdonadme no era mi intensión trataros así.

Esme: tranquila, y vosotros portaros bien, entendido.

Todos: entendido.

Alice: Bella y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas, asiesque conmigo, con Edward y con Jasper estará muy bien también con Emmett y con Rosalie pues la verdad es que no lo se.

Los conduje hacia el comedor donde estaban los sofás todavía con las sabanas blancas.

Bella: perdonad que este todavía así pero es que llegue ayer y no e tenido tiempo.

Quite las sabanas para que nos pudiéramos sentar aun que podemos estar de pie sin cansarnos.

Carlisle: con quien mas vives.

Bella: vivo sola.

Edward: la casa es bonita pero no es muy grande para alguien que vive sola.

Madre pero que guapo, que voz, que ser mas perfecto. Me levante un poco mal por la observación que había echo ya que tenia razón.

Edward: perdona por si he dicho algo que te haya ofendido… no era mi intensión.

Bella: no te preocupes, además nunca e estado sola, cosa que voy a cambiar para que nadie sufra mas por mi culpa.

Carlisle: Bella por favor explica eso, como que vas a dejar de estar acompañada.

Los siete esperaban a que les aclarara todo y ya que eran vampiros y vegetarianos como yo no veía nada malo en explicárselo eso si después tengo que procurar no hacer grandes amistades con ellos para que no les pase nada malo, cosa que puede pasar si los Vulturis me encuentran y estoy con ellos.


	6. Capítulo 5

Todos estaban esperando a que les explicara mi historia, me senté en el único sitio que quedaba libre, era al lado de Edward.

Veréis yo naci en chicago hacia 1902 vivía con mi familia, tenia dos hermanos mas grandes que yo, era la pequeña de la familia y mientras iba creciendo iba descubriendo que podía mover los objetos con la mente, no como ahora... – comencé hablar pero Edward me interrumpió.

Pero esta mañana lo hicisteis con un movimiento de manos.

Al transformarme se intensificaron mas

Quien te transformo? – me pregunto Carlisle.

Fui transformada a los 17, antes de mi transformación estuve viviendo con el vampiro ya que el me cuidaba por que a mi familia la había matado los Vulturis.

Que horror, lo desvistes pasar muy mal. – exclamo Esme

Un poco.

Cuando iba a volver hablar Carlisle me interrumpió.

Siento volver a interrumpirte, ya no pasara mas, pero que querían de tu familia los Vulturis.

Se enteraron de mis dones y quisieron tenerme en su guardia como diera lugar y por eso mi padre adoptivo me llevo con el hacia el sud explicándome todo sobre los vampiros – todos me miraron con mucha curiosidad – estuve con el siendo humana siete años, luego me transformo y me enseño la forma de vida que llevaba, el se alimentaba de la sangre de animales no me costo acostumbrarme después de mi transformación estuvimos como 60 o mas años viajando por el mundo, me enseño a controlar mis dones – me miraron sorprendidos – si tengo dos dones poder mover objetos y un escudo mental.

Eso explica por que no te puedo leer la mente. – nos informo Edward.

Tu puedes leer la mente? – pregunte sorprendida – a eso te referías que no me podías escuchar como si no estuviera.

Exacto, puedo escuchar todo lo que piensan en este momento todo los presentes menos tu.

Al final los Vulturis me encontraron y mataron a mi padre, gracias a el pude escapar pero si no hubiese utilizado su poder conmigo me hubiese quedado a su lado y seguro que ahora estaría vivo y conmigo. Los años siguientes e estado de allí para aquí viviendo con familias humanas y algunas vampiras pero al fin y al cabo los Vulturis me encuentras, tardan mucho ya que su querido rastreados esta ciego cuando las cosas se refieren a mi, por eso no pienso meter por medio a otra familia yo no quiero que maten a mas inocentes por mi culpa. Hace una semana los Vulturis mataron a mi ultima familia y tuve que huir y ahora aquí estoy como siempre poniendo en peligro a otra familia.

No digas eso mujer, como se llamaba el vampiro que te transformo? – me pregunto Carlisle.

El vampiro que me transformo fue Charlie Carlie el fue mi padre adoptivo.

No puede ser... – exclamo Carlisle – Charlie al final transformo a alguien, pero como pudieron los Vulturis matarlo como han podido hacerme esto.

Perdón pero de que conocía usted a mi padre. – pregunte intrigada.

Charlie y yo fuimos grandes amigos a el lo transformaron un año después que yo, fui yo quien le enseñe este estilo de vida, nosotros viajamos por todo el mundo y estuvimos en muchas universidades, éramos como hermanos ya que también nos asíamos pasar por hermanos.

Yo me tense cuando le escuche hablar de Charlie de esa forma no puede ser…

Cuando me encontraste a mi el ya no estaba contigo verdad. – le pregunto Edward a Carlisle

No el se había ido por Europa donde tengo entendido que conoció a una mujer, eso si era humana.

Se llamaba Catalina era muy guapa, Charlie pensó en transformarla pero sufrió un accidente que la mato en ese momento, Charlie nunca se recupero, ella me cuidaba cuando el se tenia que ir a cazar, también sabia lo que era y lo acepto tal y como era, se querían mucho. – les explique con voz triste.

Y como que utilizo su poder sobre ti cuando te encontraron los Vulturis? – pregunto de nuevo Carlisle intrigado – su don era mental y si tu escudo también lo es no tendría que haber echo efecto verdad.

No si ya dicen que los hermanos se parecen demasiado.

El me enseño a controlar y a mostrar lo que yo quiera por ejemplo...


	7. Capítulo 6

Como Edward podía leer la mente deje mi escudo a un lado y le mostré un paisaje precioso que vi una vez con mi padre cuando no había echo ni un año de haber nacido como vampiro. Mientras le estaba mostrando el paisaje me lo quede mirando para ver que decía.

-vaya es precioso en donde has visto ese sitio.

-no me acuerdo mucho ya que e ido a muchos sitios, aparte puedo ocultar los pensamientos de otras personas.

-por ese motivo Demetri no te puede encontrar. – pregunto Carlisle

Que observador.

-Demetri no me puede encontrar, Jane no me puede hacer nada con su don tampoco Alec y Aro no puede ver mis recuerdos ni mis pensamientos.

-no me extraña que los vulturis te quieran en su guardia como sea. – intervino el rubio Jasper.

La chica con cara de duendecillo, Alice, se levanto y se fue a donde estaba.

-te aseguro que de mientras no te encontraran.

No tendría que asegurar mucho ya que no sabe como son de peligroso.

-en realidad si que lo sabemos – me leyó la mente Edward – ya que los vulturis también la quieren a ella ya que Alice puede ver el futuro.

-vale-me empecé a reír- ultima vez que ves mi mente.

le sonreí y los demás se empezaron a reír.

-tienes suerte de que no te pueda leer la mente – dijo Emmett – a veces es un poco incomodo.

Nos empezamos a reír, la verdad es que ahora que los conocía me caían mejor

-Alice vale ya por favor. – dijo de pronto Edward

-Bella tu podrías ocultar mis pensamientos de Edward. – me pregunto Alice ignorando a Edward

-claro que si, mira ya esta.

Estire mi escudo envolviéndola toda.

-pues yo no noto nada

-veras... – empecé hablar pero Edward me interrumpió

-pues yo si que lo noto por que no se lo que estas pensando.

Alice se puso a saltar de alegría, danzando por todo los lados, se paro enfrente del piano.

-tocas el piano? – pregunto emocionada

-si me enseño mi padre, ayer lo tuve que afinar es muy bonito.

-nosotros tenemos uno igual. – comentó Esme

Me gire hacia Alice.

-tu también tocas el piano?

Alice se comenzó a reír mientras hablaba-

-no yo estoy aprendiendo, Edward es el que toca es un gran músico, el me enseña.

Vaya encima sabe tocar el piano este chico es perfecto.

-Bella no es por nada pero me gustaría que tocaras el piano. – me pidió Esme.

-Esme tal vez otro día ya que se tienen que preparar para ir al instituto. – la interrumpió Carlisle

Sin darnos cuenta la noche se había pasado volando, les acompañe a la puerta los últimos en salir fueron Alice y Edward.

-siento mucho lo de ayer por la mañana, no era mi intensión asustarte – se disculpo Edward – pero es que nos tomaste con la guardia baja y lo que Emmett te vio hacer con la manzana aun mas.

-no pasa nada además la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo ya que os e mandado por los aires no se cuantas veces.

-no te preocupes Bella además creo que a Emmett le gusta eso seguro que un día te dirá que se enfrenten ustedes dos y que se vale utilizar ese don o que le cubras la mente cuando se enfrente a Edward – dijo Alice muy animada

Alice y yo nos reímos luego ella me dio un abrazo, yo me quede mirando a Edward un poco embobada, el se quedo un poco vacilante pero luego me dio un abrazo, mientras me abrazaba me estuvo oliendo el cabello, Alice se empezó a reír

-venga romeo que nos tenemos que ir, de aquí unos dos minutos la vas a volver a ver.

-Alice cállate por favor.

Después de que todos se fueran me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me cambie para ir al instituto, aun quedaba tiempo para irme y como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a tocar el piano, estaba tocando el piano cuando escuche a alguien acercarse me gire en el banco y lo vi...


	8. Capítulo 7

Después de que todos se fueran me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me cambie para ir al instituto, aun quedaba tiempo para irme y como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a tocar el piano, estaba tocando el piano cuando escuche a alguien asecarse me gire en el banco y lo vi... Estaba a dos pasos de distancia sonriéndome

-Siento haber entrado sin llamar pero es que escuche como tocabas el piano y no pude resistirme a entrar. – empezó a disculparse

-Tranquilo además nunca cierro la puerta con llave.

Madre mía pero es que es tan guapo que aix me deja sin respiración y mira que no tengo la necesidad de respirar.

-Bella te puedo preguntar una cosa. – me saco de mi ensoñasón

-Claro dime

-Veras mis hermanos y yo queremos ir el sábado al cine ya que Alice quiere ir y de paso nos arrastra a los demás y me preguntaba si quieres ir con nosotros.

Me quede de piedra ahora que hago no puedo cogerles mucho cariño ya que si los Vulturis me encuentran los mataran como a los anteriores y no podía permitirlo pero como me iba a negar a la persona mas bella del mundo y siempre que lo veo siento algo muy especial como si en donde estaba mi corazón volviera a latir.

-Pasa algo Bella? – me pregunto preocupado – si no quieres venir no pasa nada solo dímelo

-No es eso pero es que si los Vulturis me encuentran y ven que les tengo mucho aprecio aran cualquier cosa como matarlos para que me una a ellos y yo no quiero que suceda eso, me uniría a ellos antes de que les maten les e cogido mucho aprecio para verlos muertos antes moriría yo y sufriría.

-Bella por favor no digas eso yo no quiero que mueras por favor no vuelvas a decir eso vale veras que todo ira bien cuando Alice vea que se acercan ya formaremos un plan para que todo salga bien vale, además todos te queremos mucho, fíjate Esme esta feliz y quiere que te quedes con nosotros al igual que yo te queremos mucho, fíjate Carlisle y Esme te quieren como a una hija mis hermanos como una hermana y yo te quiero mucho mas que ellos.

Edward me acababa de decir que me quería? no me lo habré imaginado, tengo una mente muy abierta.

-A quer hora iremos al cine. – pregunte emocionada

-Te pasare a buscar, bueno nos vamos que llegamos tarde al instituto.

-Quieres que te lleve? – pregunte esperando un si por respuesta

Edward me sonrio con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me hacia subir a las nubes, lo lleve a la cocina para bajar por las escaleras que conectan con el garaje.

-Dejame adivinar esta puerta da al garaje – lo mire sorprendida

-Si como lo sabes.

-Nuestra casa se parece mucho a esta.

Nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos al instituto.

-Algun dia dejame conducir el coche es muy guapo y rapido. – le sonreí emocionada.

-Solo si tu me dejas el volve

Edward me sonrio.

-Te dejare uno mejor que ese.

Cuando aparque el coche y vajamos todo el mundo nos estaba mirando


	9. Capítulo 8

Cuando aparque el coche y vajamos todo el mundo nos estaba mirando.

-Por que todo el mundo nos mira? – murmure cerca de Edward y el sonriendo se acerco mas a mi.

-Porque todos nos están odiando, las chicas a ti porque vienes conmigo y los chicos a mi porque e venido con la hermosa alumna nueva

Nos empezamos a reír y de lejos vi a Angela, me acerque a ella y me sonrio, ella no es como las demás chicas y por eso me cae muy bien.

-Ola Angela como estas? – le pregunte

-Bien y tu ya te encuentras mejor

Asentí con la cabeza, Edward se acerco a nosotras ya que nos iríamos los dos juntos a clase de biología que nos tocaba ahora.

-Buenos días – saludo educadamente

-Ola, nos vemos luego Bella

Cuando se fue me gire hacia Edward que me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos mirando pero sentimos el timbre que anunciaba que teníamos que entrar en los salones y vimos que no había nadie en el aparcamiento.

-Vamos que llegamos tarde. – me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos a dentro

Llegamos al salón y el profesor Barnner ya había empezado a explicar, entramos y me senté al lado de Edward menos mal que el profesor no me hizo presentar ante toda la clase. Las dos horas después se me pasaron muy lenta ya que no me tocaba con Edward antes de que fuéramos a la cafetería se me acerco Jessica y Angela.

-Bella me tienes que explicar todo – y esta de que me habla ahora – que hay entre tu y Cullen

-Jess no... – empezó hablar Angela pero la interrumpió.

-Tu calla, venga Bella explícamelo.

Pero que cotilla es esta niña madre mia la mire con mala cara ya que ella no era quien para saber si salía con Edward o no.

-Mira Jessica me caes bien pero no seas cotilla ok

Angela se rio por lo bajo y Jessica se fue a la cafetería.

-Bien echo Bella te importa si nos sentamos las dos en una mesa lejos de Jess.

-Claro que no vamos.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería hicimos cola y me fije que ninguno de los Cullen habían llegado aun, nos sentamos en una mesa lejos de Jessica que nos miraba con una cara de odio.

-Seduciendo a la comida Bella.

Angela y yo nos quedamos de piedra ya que no había escuchado acercarse a alguien y las dos estábamos de espaldas a quien lo había dicho, nos giramos y vi a todos los Cullen sonriendo y a Emmett carcajeándose por la broma.

-Un día de estos tus bromas se volverán contra ti Emmett y allí estaré yo para reírme – los demás se rieron menos Emmett – se quieren sentar con nosotros.

-Esa era la idea pero vemos que tienes compañía. Ola yo soy Alice

-Ola Alice yo soy Angela

Todos se sentaron, Edward a mi lado y empezamos a hablar todos juntos y se ve que Angela al principio se resistía un poco pero luego les cogió mucha confianza y charlaba muy animadamente con Alice y Rosalie sobre moda.

Después del almuerzo me fui con Angela a clase de trigonometría, cuando entramos Jessica y otras se nos quedaron mirando con odio, en donde se sentaba Angela, al lado de Jessica, estaba ocupado por Charlotte que hacia ella aquí.

-Ven Angela siéntate conmigo mejor – le dije feliz

Nos fuimos a sentar al final de la clase. La hora paso normal en el aparcamiento me despedí de Angela y me fui al coche donde estaba Edward esperándome.

-A que me dejas conducir a mi – me puso ojos de corderito degollado, yo me reí un poco – va que Alice a visto que si te ponía esta cara ibas a ceder.

-Sabes si no me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera dejado pero... conduzco yo.

Se fue al lado del copiloto refunfuñando no se que de que no valió la visión de Alice y de que cuando la viera la iba a torturar.

Llegamos a mi casa, me dirigí a la mesa donde había dejado el ordenador y el móvil.

-Vaya que bonitos, los tienes especializados para tu contacto? – me pregunto.

-La verdad... NO, estaba pensando en llevarlo a que me lo arreglen pero que escusa doy seria muy extraño ir i decir _oye me lo podrías modificar lo de la temperatura porque a mi tacto se estropea por culpa de mi condición vampírica._

-Yo te lo puedo arreglar tanto el portátil como el móvil, ven vamos a mi casa.

Salimos corriendo y cruzamos la carretera, llegamos en un momento y vi que la casa era idéntica a la mia pero esta tenia las paredes de adelante de cristal parecía una caja de cristal muy bonita.

Esme y Alice salieron a recibirnos muy contentas.

-Ola cielo como estas.

-Bien.

Edward me dirigió al garaje donde estaba Rosalie y Emmett, estaba empeñando el papel de gato hidráulico.

-Ei Bellita! como estas? – me saludo Emmett, un momento… _Bellita, me a llamado Bellita_

-Tu me vuelves a llamar Bellita y tendrás que ir el resto de la eternidad a pata coja.

Rosalie y Edward se empezaron a reír, luego se le unió Emmett pero yo me cruce de brazos.

Al poco rato Rosalie se fue con Emmett arriba. Así que solo quedamos nosotros dos solos.

-Bueno a ver que podemos hacer con el móvil y el ordenador.

Mientras Edward estaba con el ordenador y el móvil me puse a ver todos los autos que habían allí.

Había un porche amarillo, un BMW, esos dos ya los había visto junto con el volvo, pero allí habían tres autos mas, un Jeep enorme, una moto roja muy guapa y... madre mia un Aston Martí.

Me quede impresionada, ese coche era precioso tenia un negro brillante.

-Te gusta? – me gire a verle y me sonreía con una sonrisa torcida, yo solo asentí ya que no me salían las palabras – pues un día te lo dejare manejar solo si me dejas manejar mañana tu auto.

-Vale

Edward acabo de arreglar el ordenador y el móvil, después me agrego sus números al igual que sus correos, nos pusimos a hablar de nosotros cuando se empezó a abrir la puerta del garaje, en eso entra un mercedes negro con los cristales tintados, del coche salió Carlisle.

-Que tal chicos como están.

-Bien! – respondimos los dos a la vez

-Edward mas tarde iremos a jugar al beisbol ya que Alice a visto que lloverá muy fuerte.

-Genial, hum... Carlisle puede venir también Bella.

-Pues claro que si.

Carlisle se fue hacia arriba y Edward me miro muy serio, me preocupo un poco ya que no sabía porque se ponía tan serio.

-Bella te gustaría venir con nosotros a jugar a beisbol.

-Claro por que no.

Después de aceptar me cogio de la cintura me elevo y empezo a dar vueltas, la verdad es que parecia como en esas peliculas de enamorados de la antiguedad que la cogian de la cintura y las elevavan, dios si fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado asta no poder, de pronto escuche muchas risas felices mire a ve y estaban alli todos, madre mia aun mas roja me pondría

-Edward por favor bájame

Me bajo y yo agache la cabeza avergonzada, y eso hizo que todos se rieran aun mas.

Todos se fueron a preparar y yo me iba a ir a casa a buscar algo para ponerme cuando Edward me detuvo otra vez

-Bella necesito decirte algo muy importante

-Claro dime.

-Sabes desde que te vi tuve mucha curiosidad por conocerte y sentía muchas ganas de estar a tu lado sin importarme nada sentía que...

Lo interrumpí ya que no quería que siguiera por ese camino ya que ese era el de estar en peligro por mi culpa, irónico verdad que un vampiro estuviera en peligro pero esa es la verdad.

-Edward por favor no lo hagas eso es muy peligroso no tendrías que...

Esta vez fue el quien me interrumpió pero no hablando sino que con un beso, ese beso me derritió toda, esos labios estaban hechos para que yo los besara éramos el uno para el otro, el me acerco mas a el poniendo una mano en mi cintura yo lo agarre por el cuello también acercándolo mas entre nosotros no cavia nada de aire ni tan solo un alfiler. Nos seguíamos besando cuando alguien carraspeo, Edward y yo nos separamos rápido ya que no sabíamos quien era pero era solo Alice pero no estaba sola sino que también estaba Jasper, los dos nos miraron sonrientes.

-Que bueno que ya somos hermanas Bella, cuñadita.

Jasper y Edward se rieron al final Alice y yo también nos unimos a su risa, la verdad es que yo quiero a Edward y se ve que el también a mi, y yo no quiero estar lejos de el y si los Vulturis me llegan a encontrar antes voy a su encuentro antes de que le llegen a tocar un pelo a mi familia a mi verdadera familia.

-Bueno hermano no crees que te tendrías que ir a cambiar, de aquí 10 minutos nos vamos y ustedes aun están así – me fije que tanto Alice como Jasper iban vestidos de jugadores de beisbol – Bella – lo mire – Alice te tiene tu ropa en nuestro cuarto.

-A! ok

-Venga Bella vamos a cambiarte.

Me cogió del brazo y me llevo corriendo a su cuarto, que por cierto era muy grande con una cama, pero que hacían ellos con una cama si no dormimos, pero al pensarlo se me vino la respuesta sola menee la cabeza para no pensar en eso solo de pensarlo me da un poco de escalofríos ya que yo nunca había estado con alguien de esa forma.

-Toma esta es la ropa y una gorra te veras muy bien – en la camisa había un escudo muy bonito lo acaricie – ese es el escudo de los Cullen, que ahora también es tuyo ya que estas con Edward.

Me cambie en un minuto y me fui abajo donde todos nos esperaban, Edward me miro embobado al igual que yo a el.

-Venga vamos que esta a punto de empezar a llover. – nos aviso Carlisle

Nos dirigimos a fuera donde ya estaba el enorme Jeep, Carlisle era el que conducía y Esme a delante con el, detrás cubiertos también iban Rosalie que no quería despeinarse, Alice y Jasper y afuera estábamos Edward, Emmett y yo. Paramos en un claro muy grande, todos empezaban a hacer algo, Carlisle ponía las bases muy separados, Alice le lanzaba la pelota a Jasper muy rápido, Rosalie, Esme y Emmett estaban con los bates. Edward vino conmigo ya que yo no sabia que hacer, bueno me puse a jugar con una pelota, utilizaba mi don y la elevaba.

-Ese don seria muy efectivo para ganar a Emmett – me sobresalte ya que me lo había dicho muy cerca del oído y sentí su frio aliento que me hizo estremecer y perder por un momento el control de la pelota pero antes de que tocara el suelo la volví a elevar – perdón.

-Por que te disculpas si no has echo nada malo – le sonreí y le di un beso rápido.

-Venga chicos como hacemos los grupos ya que somos pares.

-Chicos vs chicas. – grito Emmett

Al final jugamos chicos vs chicas pero nos iban ganando, le tocaba batear a Emmett y a mi coger la pelota si no le daba, pero claro Emmett no se podía estar calladito que tubo que enfadar a Alice y a las demás incluso a Rosalie.

-Venga que otra carrera más y os llevamos la ventaja de tres carreras.

Alice se quedo mirando al vacio un momento y le sonrió maliciosamente, yo sabia que no era bueno la venganza pero creo que se que Alice vio lo que iba hacer.

-Yo que tu hermano tendría cuidado con la pelota. – le aviso Alice

Alice lanzo la pelota y yo la desvié con mi don sin que se dieran cuenta como si ella le hubiera dado ese efecto y vaya me pase porque creo que sin querer le di en todas sus partes todos se empezaron a reír excepto Esme, Carlisle, y yo bueno yo solo sonreía para que no se notara pero Edward me miraba cómplice. Desactive mi escudo.

-_Que pasa? no me digas que te as dado cuenta_ – pregunte inocentemente.

El solo asintió dios que vergüenza volví activarlo mientas Emmett perseguía a Alice por todo el capo pero justo cuando la iba a coger ella se escapo hacia otro lado y ella iba diciendo que no había sido ella.

-Pero tu has lanzado la pelota y me has dicho que tenga cuidado asiesque si no has sido tu quien eh? – le gritaba detrás de ella.

Seguían corriendo y Rosalie solo le decía que no se enfadara que había sido sin querer y que no hubiera pasado si el no nos estuviera molestando todo el rato con los resultados. Acabamos empatados y Edward y yo nos fuimos a mi casa donde vi que en el tamborete del piano había alguien al no saber quien era la iba atacar pero ella hablo.

-No serás capaz de atacarme por la espalda verdad Bells.

Me incorpore ya que esa voz la conocía muy bien era...


	10. Capítulo 9

-Victoria mi brujita consentida.

-Bells mi gran amiga también consentida.

Nos abrazamos, éramos unas grandes amigas desde hace tiempo.

-Ven quiero presentarte a mi novio – la cogí de la mano – Edward.

-Mucho gusto – le saludo

-Igualmente.

Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo hasta que vinieron todos los demás excepto Esme y Carlisle.

-Ola Alice que pasa.

-Solo vengo a comunicar que no vamos a poder ir al instituto ya que ara sol.

-Y por eso venimos a preguntar si queréis ir a cazar. – pregunto Emmett feliz.

La verdad es que esta bien y podría ir a coger mas dinero y otras cosas.

-Bella que hay en la cueva. – pregunto Alice impaciente.

-Veo que no se te pasa un – me reí y todos hicieron lo mismo. – ya te lo enseñare.

-Pues venga a que esperamos, Ed a cambiarse y tu también Bella. – nos ordeno Jasper adelantándose a Alice, que lo mire feo – lo siento amor.

-Te apuntas Vicky. – le pregunte emocionada

-No yo fui de caza antes de venir.

La mire a los ojos y le vi algo que nunca creí verle unos puntitos de rojo junto con el dorado que se nos pone, no imposible nunca se alimentaria de humanos. Edward se había ido a la casa junto a los chicos ya que después nos vendrían a buscar con los coches. Estábamos las cuatro en mi cuarto hablando, Rosalie y Victoria parecía que se llevaban bien y eso me alegro mucho, pero en cambio Alice la miraba de una forma muy rara como si no se fiara de ella pero no creo que fuera eso. Sentimos que llegaron los coches y los tres tocaron la bocina, bajamos corriendo.

-Seguro que no quieres venir – le pregunte por decima vez – estarás sola.

-Tranquila además no tengo sed asiesque no pasa nada porque me quede sola.

Me subí al coche de Edward, nos dirigimos al monte Olimpic, allí había muy buena caza y la verdad es que nos lo pasamos bien, Jasper y Emmett se pelearon por un oso pero al final se lo quito Edward y de allí empezaron a discutir los tres, de momento Rosalie, Alice y yo perseguíamos a unos pumas que habíamos olido hace rato. Después de saciar nuestra sed nos sentamos en la hierva cada quien son su pareja.

-Bueno yo voy a buscar la cueva – anuncie, vi como Alice saltaba impaciente – quieres que te muestre eso Alice.

-¡SI!

Se puso a dar saltitos mientras todos nos reíamos, fuimos todos a la cueva pero solo entramos las chicas, busque las cajas ya que iba a coger dos.

-Bella que guardas en esas cajas? – pregunto Rose también impaciente.

-en una guardo dinero, esto lo guardo mi padre. Y la otra caja contiene...

La abrí y deje al descubierto unos diamantes, ellas nada mas verlos se pusieron a chillar lo que hizo que los chicos se asustaran y vinieran a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa? – preguntaron los tres alarmados

-Nada. – respondimos rápido.

Les di dos diamantes a Rosalie y a Alice y las dos iban muy contentas esa felicidad nadie se las borraría. Llegamos a mi casa y no vi a Vicky por ningún lado que raro seguro que habrá salido.

-Estamos solos – me abrazo por detrás – que quieres que hagamos amor.

-Pues no se

Me gire y lo bese fue un beso delicado pero poco a poco se fue volviendo salvaje y desesperado, llegamos al sofá y yo quede debajo de el, nos seguíamos besando. Desabroche los botones de su camisa y se la quite en un momento, dejo ver su espectaculares músculos, le acaricie el pecho mientras el seguía besándome, bajo y me empezó a besar el cuello, una de sus manos se posaron debajo de mi camisa y me la quito. Nos seguimos besando y cada vez con mas pasión, me alzo y se dirigió al segundo piso sin dejar de besarme, nos desprendimos de la demás ropa y solo nos quedaba la ropa interior, en un solo movimiento estábamos en la cama tumbados sin ropa que se interpusiera, sus besos fueron bajando por mi cuello hacia mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba ese perfecto torso, que te deja sin respiración.

-Edward – gemí cuando sentí su boca en uno de mis pezones.

-Quieres que me detenga – me pregunto alejándose un poco que mi.

-No

Nos seguimos besando cuando sentí una de sus manos bajar por mi vientre, asta que llego a mi parte intima, separo mis pliegues y me toco ese botoncito lleno de nervios. Me arque mas consiguiendo fricción, con una de mis manos le acaricie su miembro de arriba a bajo mientras el seguía penetrándome con un dedo.

Se incorporo un poco y entro dentro de mí, los dos gemimos el nombre del otro por tan maravillosa fricción. Nuestra danza era lenta pero mientras iba aumentando la excitación más rápido se hacían los movimientos. Acabamos los dos gritando el nombre del otro, se dejo caer encima de mí pero sin dejar todo el peso, estaba aun dentro de mi cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Bella! – nada mas vernos se tapo los ojos

-¡Alice! –chillamos los dos.

-Lo siento, lo siento pero tengo que hablar contigo Bella es urgente.

-Y no podrías haber llamado. – le reprocho Edward

-Edward acaso habrías contestado, o me hubieras abierto la puerta, además yo creía que ya no lo estabais haciendo.

Edward estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, nos vestimos rápido y se fue ya que Alice se lo había pedido pero antes de irse me dio un beso y a Alice le mando una mirada que la verdad si las miradas matasen ella ya estaría muerta.

-Bueno Alice y que es eso que me tienes que decir con tanta urgencia.

-Antes de nada cúbreme con tu escudo por favor – la cubrí toda. – Bella puedes que el escudo permanezca aunque tu estés muy lejos?

-Si puedo hacer que se desprenda un poco de mi y hacer que vuelva conmigo cuando yo quiera, porque?

La vi que se ponía nerviosa o como si estuviera dudando en decírmelo.

-Alice suéltalo ya.

-Esta bien, Bella no te tienes que fiar de Victoria ella es mala, ella te a traicionada va a separarte de nosotros, no se de que forma ya que no lo e podido ver pero es algo que nos ara en la mente y por eso te dicho que me cubras con el escudo.

No puede evitarlo y me comencé a reír, Alice me miro sorprendida al principio pero esa sorpresa se transformo en enfado y la verdad es que daba un poco de miedo esa mirada, me deje de reír.

-Alice Victoria nunca me traicionaría ella es mi amiga, además nosotras dos nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, esa historia no la puedo revelar si no me lo permiten pero seguro que algún día te lo diré.

-Creo que sigues sin entenderme, ella esta con los Vulturis – allí se me borro la sonrisa que tenia – esta a punto de hacer lo que se propone podríamos... – se quedo mirando el vacio

-Alice que pasa – me puse nerviosa – que has visto

- Demaciado tarde ya ninguno de mi familia se acuerda de ti todos se han olvidado.

-Que me estas diciendo Alice como que ninguno de ellos se acuerdan de mi, eso es impo – no puede acabar de hablar porque me acorde de su poder – maldita a utilizado sus dones.

-Ai alguna forma de evitar su don.

No le conteste, hay tres formas una matarla, otra obligarla y la ultima que mi madre lo invierta pero no quiero que la mate por traicionarnos pero la verdad es que se lo merecía, había otra per solo es valida con Edward aunque lo dudo si el hechizo le a echo efecto no es amor verdadero y ese hechizo solo se puede hacer efecto si lo que sientes por tu pareja no es amor verdadero.

Nos dirigimos a la casa y me encontré a Edward sentado en el porche con... VICTORIA que hacia ella aquí, que a tramado esta.

Cuando Edward nos vio acercarnos se levanto junto con ella y vino hacia nosotras y iban cogidos de la mano, no esto no por favor nada mas verlos así sentí como en donde debería estar el corazón se rompiese en miles y miles de pedazos, _porque dios mío porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi._

-Ei Alice, Jasper lleva rato buscándote. – hablo Edward, después se fijo en mi presencia – quien es Alice?

Cuando lo escuche preguntar por mi sentía como si las piernas me fueran a fallar, _esto no era justo_, ahora que iba a poder ser feliz con la persona que mas amo en este mundo me lo quita la persona que creía que era mi mejor y gran amiga.

-Edward ella es Bella mi mejor amiga – se lo dijo como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio – bueno voy a por Jasper, vamos Bella.

-Alice ve tu yo me iré a dar una vuelta cualquier cosa seguro que sabrás donde encontrarme.

Me dirigí al bosque pero antes mire a Edward y a Victoria y ella sin que el se diera cuenta me sonreía con una gran malicia. Salí corriendo y al final llegue a un claro muy hermoso la verdad, se veía mágico. No me di cuenta de que empecé a sollozar por lo ocurrido y al rato caí de rodillas ya que no podía mas con este dolor que sentía, mi mundo ahora estaba negro la luz que me ilumino se desvaneció por completo volviendo a la negrura que sentía antes pero esta vez era mucho peor ya que sabia que nunca recuperaría a mi amor, sentí unos pasos detrás mío pero no les di importancia hasta que alguien puso su mano en mi hombre ese olor, ese tacto sabia perfectamente de quien era.

-Estas bien. – me pregunto Edward con esa voz aterciopelada tan hermosa

-No... Digo si, si no te importa me gustaría estar sola.

-Claro tranquila. – me dio una palmadita en el hombro

Se marcho, _Bella eres tonta como se te ocurre decirle que quieres estar sola si lo que quieres es estar con el_, soy una tonta pero si se hubiera quedado no me hubiera resistido a besarlo a acariciarlo, maldita Victoria maldigo en el momento que vino. Escuche una risa

-Vaya vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí pero si es mi gran amiga Bella

Me gire y la vi allí apoyada en un árbol como si nada pasara.

-Porque Victoria porque me as traicionada

-Porque yo no pienso perder en una guerra, y por eso me e unido a los mas fuertes, los Vulturis están encantados de tener a una infiltrada – se rio con malicia – y como yo soy tu gran amiga pues me encomendaron esta misión, hacerte sufrir y luego matarte, de momento ellos se están encargando de tu querida gemela – abrí los ojos como platos – si querida ellos han matado a Carolina, yo sabia donde se encontraba y se lo dije a Aro y el encantado de la vida con acabar con una de las hijas de la gran hechicera Renée.

Me dio una gran rabia por lo que había dicho, como que los Vulturis habían matado a mi hermana Carol, eso es imposible ellos no podían haberla matado. Me abalance sobre Victoria pero antes de llegarla a tocar alguien me aparto de allí con un empujón me incorpore y vi que fue Edward, como se atrevía a defender a esa traidora.

-Estas bien amor, te a echo algo. – le pregunto a ella, precisamente a ella.

-Estoy bien no me a tocado. – se izo la inocente – solo quería saber que le pasaba y me ataco

Estaban todo los Cullen allí junto a Edward y Victoria solo Alice se vino a mi lado.

-Bella estas bien. – me pregunto Al, se dirigió hacia Victoria – como puedes ser tan mentirosa.

-Me a traicionado Alice a mi y a todo los de nuestra raza nos a condenado a morir.

Empecé a sollozar pero no solo a eso sino que me empezaron a caer unas cuantas lagrimas, todos se sorprendieron menos Victoria que sabia el motivo por el cual yo puedo llegar a llorar.

-esta llorando, como es posible. – hablaron todos los Cullen

Utilice mi don y mande a Victoria a la otra punta del claro ya que era grande, Rosalie y Esme se fueron hacia ella mientras Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper se ponían al lado de Edward.

-Alice aléjate de ella, es peligrosa te puede hacer daño. – le dijo Jasper intentando quitarla de mi lado.

-Bella nunca me lastimaría, solo quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como hace un día atrás que pasa Jazz que tu tampoco te acuerdas o que

Volví a caer de rodillas ya que el dolor que sentía por la perdida de esta familia y por la de mi hermana eran muy grande.

-como es que puedes llorar. –me pregunto Carlisle

No le conteste solo se que vi que Alice me iba abrazar cuando Jasper cayo de rodillas ya que estaría notando mi sufrimiento, le estaba haciendo daño y yo no quería que ninguno de ellos sufriera por mi culpa.

-Alice as que pare por favor, esta tristeza me esta matando. – Jasper se cogió la cabeza.

Nada mas decir eso salí corriendo directo a mi casa, los deje allí a todos mirando como me iba, Jasper se incorporo y vi que Alice se quedaba mirando al vacio seguro que vio lo que iba hacer pero no podría impedírmelo nadie me impediría vengarme si mi hermana había muerto, eso si deje mi escudo protegiendo a Alice mas tarde vendría y dejaría que hiciera su vida sin que se acuerde de mi. Llegue y vi mi coche con la capota bajada, no me pare a subirla y salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude, cuando empezó a sonar música.


	11. Capítulo 10

La canción que empezó a sonar fue _I got _you de leona lewis, la puse en reproducir uno y me marche haciendo un plan iría a buscar a mi hermana y comprobar si es verdad que había muerto y si así era me iría a Italia.  
Llegue en dos días a Brasil, sabia que en un bosque había una cabaña pero lo único que encontré fue una cabaña destrozada, porque había pasado esto, porque!

-¡CAROL! DONDE ESTAS? – chille por todos los lados.

-Muerta ella esta muerta – me gire y encontré a Jane sonriéndome con malicia – llegaste tarde Bellita.

De pronto llegaron mas de la guardia junto con sus tres jefes. Me puse en posición de ataque, aunque me seria difícil luchar contra todos pero yo no moriría sin llevarme algunos por delante.

-Ves lo que pasa por no unirte a nosotros. – se burlo Cayo.

-Mi hermana no tenia nada que ver con esto, - les chille muy enfadada – ella podría haber estado fuera de esto, quien les dio esta información, QUIEN?

-Tu querida amiga Victoria, ella te traiciono. – Jane volvió a reír con burla.

Se abalanzo sobre mi pero la inmovilice en un segundo, ella intento utilizar su don conmigo pero de nada le serviría al igual que a su hermano que también intento atacarme, lance a Jane lejos y me ocupe de Alec al cual mate en dos segundos ya que ellos dos muy buenos luchadores no eran.

-NO! – chillo encolerizada por la muerte de su hermano, _venganza dulce venganza_ – ESTA ME LA PAGAS DESGRACIADA.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente al perder a un hermano.

Empezamos otra lucha pero esta o duro mucho.

-BASTA! – nos grito Aro – Demetri llévate a Jane de aquí – se llevaron a Jane a la fuerza – de esta te as salvado mi querida Bella pero esta baja no quedara sin vengar.

Se fueron detrás de Demetri y Jane, sabia muy bien lo que acababa de hacer ahora no me podre salvar y la guerra ya estaba a punto de comenzar.  
Sentí un ruido a mi espalda y me puse en defensa, pero solo eran Alice y Jasper _que narices hacían ellos aquí._

-Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? – les reproche enfadada

-Oh Bella estas viva, es que yo vi que los Vulturis te mataban. – vino Alice corriendo

-No veas como se puso y por eso hemos venido a ayudarte pero por lo que vemos son ellos los que necesitan ayuda. – explico Jasper.

No se porque pero tenia la corazonada de que podía hacer que Jasper se acordara de mi utilizando mi escudo pero lo mejor seria retirar el de Alice.

-Como hagas eso te arranco el cuello me escuchaste bien Bella. – me amenazo muy enfadada.

-Vale, aunque creo que puedo hacer que se acuerden de mi otra vez pero a Edward no puedo, Jasper quédate quieto.

Acorrale a Jasper y intente cubrirlo con mi escudo pero era muy fuerte pero eso no me lo impedía, Jasper empezó a gritar ya que se resistía mucho y hacia que esto era doloroso, cayo de rodillas pero logre cubrirlo del todo a ver que resultados tendría.

-Que a pasado donde estamos? – Jasper pregunto desorientado – Bella, Alice donde estamos.

Alice y yo abrazamos a Jasper ya que había funcionado, eso significa que a los demás también podría hacer que se acordaran de mi. Nos dirigimos al coche, Jasper se subió atrás y Alice conmigo adelante.

-Bueno ahora que hacemos. – pregunto Alice emocionada

-Ahora a llegado la hora de que sepáis la verdad. – les dije con misterio.

-A que te refieres. – preguntaron los dos a la vez

Arranque el coche y me dirigí con ellos dos a mi casa donde hacia mucho que no iba.

Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que no tendría que llevar a vampiros que no eran de los nuestros pero ellos en realidad pertenecían a mi familia aunque no lo supieran. Llegue a la casa, Alice y Jasper los pobres estaban mas perdidos ya que no sabían donde estábamos.

-Bella donde estamos? – pregunto Alice mirando por todos lados – que hacemos aquí?

-Aquí cogeremos lo que necesitamos para ir al castillo donde están los de mi aquerrele, tranquilo no os aran nada, para hacerles algo tendrán que pasar por encima mío y no creo que se atrevan.

Cogí unas capas ya que esas capas se tenían que llevar allí ya que los humanos que habían aun no sabían que eran del todo y por eso las llevábamos, seguro que piensan que es como van los Vulturis pero en realidad fue mi raza la que empezó así ya que las capas vienen de los hechiceros. Nos volvimos a subir al coche y mientras conducía cogía una capa negra y se la di a Jasper, luego le di otro a Alice y la otra que quedaba era la mia de color rosa pastel, ya que solo mis hermanos las teníamos de colores los demás eran todas negras y seguro que os preguntareis porque y es bien fácil es porque era hija de Rene "la jefa de todos".

-Bella para que son estas capas, son como las que llevan Aro y los demás. – pregunto Alice.

-Veras Alice allí a donde vamos solo podemos ir con capas.

Llegamos a la entrada de la muralla, rodee la muralla y entre por detrás ya que es por allí donde bajábamos con los coche aparque al lado de un coche tapado con una sabana de seda. Me puse mi capa y salí del coche junto con Jasper y Alice.

-Bien pues vamos allá, no se separen de mi ya que se pueden perder.

-Vale – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Les conduje hacia la sala donde tendría que estar mi madre y mi hermano mayor Taylor.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo Isabella Marie Cullen Carlie. – grito una voz conocida.

-Isabella Marie Cullen? Cullen? tu eres una Cullen? – pregunto sorprendido Jasper.

Me gire hacia la persona que me había llamado ya que si podía le arrancaría el cuello y para mi sorpresa era Taylor.

-Tay porque diablos me llama por mi nombre completo. – le reproche por la cara que pusieron mis _primos_.

-Vaya hermanita yo también te quiero.

-Hermana? – Tay se giro a ver quienes eran, no creo que supiera quienes eran – Bella cuantos hermanos tienes?

-Dos, mi hermana gemela Carol y este el grande Taylor. Tay te presento a Alice y a Jasper...Cullen.

Taylor me miro con los ojos como platos si ya sabia porque.

-Bella tu estas loca sabes que pasara si se entera mama – lo mire con carita de cordero degollado – y no me mires así esta vez no te pienso ayudar.

De pronto entro mi madre junto con dos chicas gemelas, cuando me vio se quedo parada ya que no se esperaría que estuviera aquí.

-Bella cariño que haces aquí?

-Madre tengo que contarte algo muy importante, tengo que decirte que nos han traicionado y que puede que los Vulturis hayan matado a Carol.

-Que ellos que? – chillaron mama y Tay a la vez

Agache la cabeza ya que no sabia como explicarles ya que si llegaba a ser cierto tendríamos que hacer algo ya.

-Vero, Lau podrías retiraros por favor. – se dirigió mama hacia las dos gemelas las dos son morenas y con los ojos color chocolate como los que tenia yo de humana pero solo eso ya que después eran bien distintas a mi – Vero podrías averiguar...

-Tranquila tía Carol esta viva solo que no se donde se esconde en estos momentos pero ella no saldrá asta que sea el momento. – respondió mi _prima_.

Cuando Vero dijo eso una alegría me invadió por completo no sabia explicar lo que sentía ya que era una gran felicidad, mi gemela estaba viva ya dije yo que era imposible que ella hubiera muerto.

-Madre tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

-Pues vamos a mi despacho, Tay tu también vienes y ustedes dos también. – nos ordeno a lo cuatro

Nos dirigimos hacia el despacho de mi madre y cuando llegamos cerramos la puerta ya que no queríamos que nadie supiera nada.

-Bien dime que a pasado y que hacen dos de los hijos de Carlisle aquí. – exigió un poco enfadada.

-Madre Victoria se a unido a los Vulturis nos a TRAICIONADO Y A HECHIZADO A LOS CULLEN Y A EDWARD.

-Quien es Edward hermanita. – pregunto Tay con picardía

-El es... el es... el es un amigo. – tartamuda sin saber que decir

-Ya eso no te lo crees ni tu.

-Bueno chicos como esta vuestro padre – mama se dirigió a Alice y Jasper los cuales se miraron entre si ya que no sabían que hacer – quieren saber porque Bella tiene también el apellido Cullen verdad.

Los dos asintieron ya que se les veía en la cara la intriga por saber como que yo tenia su apellido.

-Ella tiene el apellido Cullen porque Bella es su prima. – hizo una pausa para mirar su reacción – Charlie si esposo era el hermano de Carlisle lo que pasa que muy pocas personas lo sabían ya que nadie lo podía saber.

Jasper y Alice me miraron sorprendidos ya que era difícil de creer.

-Entonces, nos mentiste cuando nos explicaste tu historia. – me acuso Jasper.

-Tenia que hacerlo ya que no puedo revelarle a nadie mi verdadera identidad.

-Pero podías haber confiado en nosotros ya que somos familia. – hizo pucheros Alice.

-Lo siento pero ella no podía desobedecer esa orden. – me defendió mama – Ahora Bella vamos a ir a Forks ya que tenemos que prepararnos porque se acerca el momento – asentí ya que sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría – y de paso veré a mi cuñado y le diremos la verdad y te ayudare que ellos cuatro se acuerden de ti y...

-De Edward me encargo yo al igual que de Victoria ella me las pagara. – la pare antes de que dijera nada mas ya que ese era asunto mío y solo mío

Nos dirigimos los siete al garaje, también venian Laura y Vero ya que sus dones iban a sernos útil aunque aun no las habían convertido pero les faltaba poco.

Cuando llegamos al garaje me dispuse a entrar al coche junto con Alice y Jasper pero mi madre me lo impidió.

-Bella te puedo dar tu regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

La mire sorprendida ya que para mi cumpleaños faltaba como tres meses.

-hem… vale.

Se dirigió al lado de mi coche y levanto la sabana que cubría a un coche negro, un BMW descapotable era hermoso no me lo podía creer y encima era rapidísimo, abrace a mama y le di las gracias ya que me gusto mucho el coche. Me tendió las llaves y me subí al coche.

-Alice, Jasper venís conmigo en mi nuevo coche. – les pregunte emocionada.

-Claro que si… hem… prima. – me dijeron a la vez para luego reírnos todos.

Se subieron al coche y vi como mi hermano se dirigía con dos cascos a mi coche.

-Bella este casco lo guardo en tu maletero ok – me dijo abriendo el maletero.

Asentí con la cabeza ya que ese casco seria para mi, mi madre cogió mi Peugeot ya que ese coche también era mío, se los dejaría a las gemelas mientras estén en Forks.

-Bella te hace una carrera. – me reto Tay sabiendo que no se lo negaría.

-Eso esta echo.

Nos pusimos en la salida y arrancamos los dos a la vez este coche si que era rápido y lo demás tonterías iba detrás de Tay ya que el con la moto podía pasar por medio de los coches pero después de pasar la ciudad e ir en campo libre lo adelante, vi por el retrovisor que Jasper y Alice disfrutaban de la velocidad, sobretodo mi primo Jazz. Llegamos a las afueras de Forks en un día y medio ya que adelantábamos mucho por la noche y por el día cuando no había mucho trafico.

Me dirigí a casa de los Cullen ya que teníamos que acabar con esto ya. Llegamos todos y se ve que Esme era la única que estaba allí a parte de Carlisle ya que salieron a ver quienes eran.

-Alice, Jasper se puede saber donde estabais me tenias muy preocupada. – les abrazo aliviada de volver a verlos.

-Lo siento mama. – ambos contestaron apenados.

Carlisle me vio apoyada en la parte delantera del coche y se puso en posciosión de ataque mi hermano llego y se puso enfrente de mi pero en un segundo llego mama.

-Carlisle no serás capaz de atacar a los hijos de Charlie verdad.

Carlisle se giro hacia madre muy sorprendido y vi como ellos dos retrocedían, genial en menos de un segundo les había cubierto la mente ya que ellos dos no se resistieron como el primero.

-Como que los hijos de Charlie? – pregunto incrédulo – Mi her… mi amigo Charlie nunca tuvo hijos.

Me acerque a el y le di un abrazo y le susurre al oído.

-Ola tío Carlisle.

Se tenso en el momento ya que el no sabia mucho sobre que le había pasado a su hermano pero era hora de decir la verdad de una vez por todas ya que no se podría ocultar por mucho tiempo.

-Como…? – no sabia ni que decir mi pobre _tio_.

-Tengo que contarte muchas cosas Carlisle, tu mujer sabe lo de Charlie – Carlisle asintió – bien entonces a ver como empiezo, veras Charlie se enamoro de una humana pero no una humana cualquiera sino de una hechicera, nuestra raza corre peligro ya que desde mucho nos han ido transformando en vampiros y eso ocurre desde hace mucho y cada vez nuestro clan se hace mas grande y poderoso y los Vulturis nos quieren matar ya que creen que le quitaremos el poder.

-Pero Bella nos conto... – empezó hablar mi _tía _Esme.

-Ella os conto una mentira ya que no puede revelarle a nadie la verdad para que no corra peligro, yo nunca me imagine que se llegaran a encontrar. Pero los Vulturis igual mente capturaron a mi marido Charlie y ahora estoy yo solo guiando a nuestro aquerrele y dentro de poco empezara una guerra pero vosotros no os involucrareis para nada en el mundo, y fíjate tienes tres sobrinos maravillosos ya conoces a la pequeña Bella este otro es Taylor el grande y solo falta la mediana Carol que ella no se si la llegaras a conocer pero espero que si.

Nos tiramos un buen rato hablando pero ya de allí me fui con Tay y las gemelas a casa, me lleve en el coche a la Lau y a la Vero y Taylor se fue en la moto aunque solo teníamos que cruzar la carretera y subir el camino pero bueno estaba bien.

-Bueno esta será nuestra casa ahora mientras estén aquí la primera habitación a la derecha es la mía pero me cambiare a la del ultimo piso a la derecha asiesque puede elegir. – les informe mientras les daba un recorrido por todo el lugar.


	12. Capítulo 11

Vero y Laura se pusieron a discutir a ver quien se ponía en la habitación que hay delante de la mía.

-Va Lau que soy la pequeña déjame aquí. – le pido la Vero con un puchero estilo Alice pero mas convincente.

Subí al ultimo piso y las estuve observando un rato hasta que se percataron de mi presencia, se giraron hacia mi y les vi en la mirada sus intenciones, yo salí de allí corriendo y ellas detrás mío.

Lau y Vero podían ser igual de rápidas que un vampiro gracias a sus poderes de hechiceras, corrí hacia la casa de mi tío Carlisle, donde se encontraba mi madre hablando sobre lo que harían para que supieran que Tay y yo éramos los sobrinos de Carlisle y Esme, entre corriendo por la puerta y me senté junto a mi madre.

-Bella hija pasa algo. – me pregunto mama preocupada.

Yo negué con la cabeza, mis primas entraron discutiendo sobre lo del cuarto.

-Prima a que por ser la pequeña puedo quedarme enfrente de tu cuarto. – dijo Vero muy convencida

-A que no prima, tengo que ser yo por ser la grande. – contraataco Laura

Las dos se sacaron la lengua mutuamente, entonces llegaron todos los demás y yo seguía negando con la cabeza junto con mi madre. Todos nos empezamos a reír ya que ver a estas dos discutiendo era muy cómico cuando Vero empezó a saltar de la alegría, seguro que vio que ella se quedaba arriba.

-Nos lo jugamos a piedra papel o tijeras. – Laura decidió.

-Echo… piedra papel o tijeras.

Estuvieron así un buen rato asta que Vero saco piedra y Lau tijeras.

Mientras mis primas estaban jugando yo escuche que mi madre iría esta noche al instituto a coger la solicitud falsa que yo entregue y hacer que la gente que me había visto allí no se acordara de mí así empezaría el instituto como Isabella Marie Cullen Carlie. Mi hermano se había ido de caza y no vendría de aquí dos días. Los Cullen si se acordarían de mí ya que son mis primos.

-Bella cariño vámonos que vamos a ir a ver a ver si esta un viejo amigo mío.

-Claro mama, adiós Tío Carlisle, adiós Tía Esme – les di un abrazo a cada uno y ellos me lo devolvieron – adiós primitos.

Nos fuimos las cuatro a casa, Lau iba con un enfado de los buenos mejor que nadie se le cruzara por el camino que sino lo lamentaría de por vida y Vero iba muy feliz, ella es igual que yo un poco infantil y que cualquiera cae ante su encanto y su carácter de niña pequeña.

-A donde vamos a ir mama? – le pregunte.

-Te acuerdas que te comente que tengo un amigo licántropo y que tiene una manada y que nos hicimos aliados y que cuando llegara el momento que se lo dijera, pues lo quiero ir a visitar.

Cogimos el Peugeot ya que Tay se llevo mi coche sin que me diera cuenta y en dos días ese no vuelve, vamos que mañana iba en este coche o en la moto.

Nos dirigimos a la Push que es donde viven los Quileutes. Cuando salimos del coche un grupo de chicos nos rodeaba y la verdad es que desprendían un olor como a perro.

-Nos gustaría hablar con el jefe del consejo Quileute. – dijo tranquilamente mi madre.

-Se puede saber que quieres hablar con el consejo asquerosa chupasangre. – contesto uno de pelo negro, alto y musculoso.

Le gruñí a ese perro, pero que se a creído para hablarle así a mi madre, mi madre me puso una mano en el pecho evitando que saltara encima de ese idiota.

-Mi nombre es Rene y esta es mi hija Bella, yo hace mucho conocí a la manada de Ephraim Black y hicimos un trato, en esa manada también se encontraba Quil Ateara.

-Yo soy Sam y soy el jefe de la manada, – contesto el de antes – síganme seguro que el Viejo Quil quiere hablar con ustedes.

Nos dirigió a una casa que estaba al lado de la playa seguro que era donde se reunían, allí entraron todos los chicos y había uno que no me quitaba el ojo de encima, era alto musculoso, con el pelo corto y morenito.

-Quil ve a llamar a tu abuelo haz el favor. – ordeno Sam a otro chico.

El chico que se llama Quil se fue hacia una habitación, al poco tiempo aparece un señor mayor que nada mas ver a mi madre le sonríe.

-Vaya Rene que bien te conservas, que pasa que los años no te afectan.

Todos nos empezamos a reír ya que somos vampiros. Nos sentamos algunos se quedaron de pie detrás del sillón del viejo Quil.

-Viejo Quil el momento se acerca y necesito que nos ayuden, eso si que les quede claro que no están obligados a nada, solo tienen que decirme si cuento con ustedes o no.

-En aquel tiempo te dijimos que cuando llegara el momento que nos lo dijeras que nosotros estaríamos allí para ayudarte. Asiesque no se para que nos lo preguntas.

-Pero por aquel tiempo no eran estos críos los que formaban la manada, son ellos los que tienen que decidir.

El viejo Quil les explico lo que mi madre llego a acordar con Ephraim Black y el chico ese se sorprendió mucho cuando dijo el ese nombre.

-Un momento mi bisabuelo izo ese trato con ella – exclamo un chico parecido a los demás, pero con el pelo corto.

-Si Jacob, el izo ese trato con Rene ya que ella nos ayudo contra un grupo de vampiros que no paraban de matar a nuestra gente, llego ella y su esposo, que por cierto como esta. – le contesto el viejo Quil.

-No sabemos muy bien donde esta, creemos que lo tienen capturado.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen tiempo.

-Bueno como veo que el bisnieto de Ephraim es también un licántropo me gustaría proponerte una cosa – Jacob miro atento a mi madre a ver que era lo que le iba a proponer – veras necesitare que mi hija Bella este comunicada con ustedes y digo si no te importaría mudarte a la casa donde esta ella con su hermano y sus dos primas, así ella estará comunicada con ustedes y me podrá transmitir a mi las novedades sin que llenemos la Push de nuestra olor ya que les desagrada.

Yo me quede sorprendida por la propuesta de mi madre ya que tanto mi olor como la suya a mi nos desagradan _como quiere que convivamos juntos_.

-No es por nada pero es que el olor también estará en la casa. – dijo Jacob.

-No hay problema – mama se concentro en algo y después hablo – bien acercaros los dos.

Nos acercamos y para nuestra sorpresa no olía mal, ni yo para el ni el para mi.

Después de eso nos fuimos los tres a casa y en el coche mi madre hablaba con Jacob.

-Que tapadera podemos poner ya que te trasladas del colegio de la Push al de Forks. – mi madre tenia una expresión pensativa – que tal decir que tu novia esta allí?

-Vale y quien va a ser su novia. – le pregunte intrigada por ver que ocurrencia le venia ahora.

-Pues tu obvio.

Pegue un frenazo que izo ir hacia delante a Jacob. Pero no se hizo daño ya que iba en medio y no detrás de unos asientos.

-¿!QUE¡?

Jacob y yo mirábamos a mi madre sorprendidos.

-A mi no me parece mal ya que voy a poder estar cerca de ti sin arrugar la nariz, eso es un puto a favor. – reconoció Jacob.

Puse otra vez en marcha el coche y llegamos a casa donde nos esperaban Lau y Vero jugando a la Wii.

-Esta bien, pero que conste que vamos a tener que disimular bien ya que nadie puede sospechar que es mentira incluso tenemos que pensar igual como si estuviéramos saliendo juntos ya que en el instituto ay un lector de mentes, aunque si te cubro con el escudo no ara falta.

Lo cubrí con el escudo y así nadie sabría que es mentira

-Ya esta? No noto nada.

-Tus pensamientos están a salvo pero ten cuidado ok.

Le mostré su habitación, estaba enfrente de la de Taylor en el primer piso.

Pase toda la noche tocando el piano ya que no tenia nada que hacer ya que no puedo dormir, cuando empezó a amanecer escuche a Vero y a Lau cantando ya que ellas dos tenían una bonita voz. Me fui a mi habitación a cambiar, me puse unos pitillos junto con una blusa blanca la verdad que es muy bonita y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón. Baje a la cocina a prepararles algo a las gemelas y a Jacob.

-Porque narices te tienes que poner lo mismo que yo. – se quejo Laura muy enfadada.

-Perdona hermanita pero salí yo antes y as sido tu la que te as puesto lo mismo que yo.

Como siempre estas dos no pueden dejar de discutir, se pasan el día discutiendo. Mientras ponía los platos de tortitas en la mesa note que mi madre utilizaba su don conmigo ya que esa era una forma que tenía de comunicarse conmigo cuando estaba lejos de mí.

*charla en la mente*

_-Bella cariño todo esta arreglado, acuérdate que nadie te reconocerá solo los Cullen._

_-Esta bien mama, sabes cuando vendrá Taylor?_

_-Esta noche llegara._

_-Vale gracias, adiós ma._

_-Cuídate hija._

*Fin de la charla*

Mientras hablaba con mama no me di cuenta de que ya Jacob y los demás estaban desayunando.

-Jacob, vamos al instituto en moto

-Tienes una moto? – asentí con la cabeza – pues claro que si, a que puedo llevarla yo.

Me reí y le dije que si con la cabeza, mientras Lau y Vero nos miraban. Cuando acabaron nos dirigimos al garaje, cogí los cascos del armario, le entregue a Jake el de mi hermano y me puse yo el mío. Las gemelas ya se habían ido ya que no querían llegar tarde, me subí detrás de mi supuesto novio y nos dirigimos al instituto cuando llegamos dejamos la moto al lado de mi otro coche que era ahora de las gemelas. Me baje y deje los cascos en el maletero de mis primas ya que nos estaban esperando allí. Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, le cogí la mano a mi novio y nos dirigimos los cuatro a secretaria. Allí había una mujer mayor como de unos 40 años o más.

-Ola en que puedo ayudaros. – nos saludo sonriente.

-Ola bueno nosotros cuatro somos nuevos y venimos a por nuestros horarios. Ha y también quiero coger el de mi hermano que hoy no a podido venir.

-Me pueden dar sus nombres por favor

-Claro, - nos señale mientras hablaba – yo soy Isabella Marie Cullen Carlie, ellas son Laura y Verónica Azucena Carlie, y el es Jacob Black.

-Ya veo la prima de los Cullen, y su hermano es Taylor Cullen Carlie si no me equivoco.

-Correcto.

Nos dio nuestros horarios, las gemelas se fueron juntas a sus clases ya que iban las dos juntas a todas, Jacob y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra clase ya que algunas las compartíamos como la primera que era español.

-Bueno mi querida novia va a querer que me siente con ella o no.

-Claro que voy a querer que mi novio se siente conmigo

Nos fuimos riendo y cogidos de la mano a clase ya que nadie tiene que sospechar de que en realidad no somos novios, ni mis primos lo saben. La tres primeras horas se me pasaron rápido ya que con Jake te divertías mucho, mientras íbamos a buscar a las gemelas íbamos hablando sobre la clase de español ya que la profesora no tenia ni idea.

En la puerta nos encontramos a Vero y Laura, estaban sonriendo.

-Prima a que no sabes que le a pasado a la Vero. – exclamo feliz Laura

Vero hizo una mueca por lo que me iba a contar Laura.

-A ver pequeñaja que es lo que le a pasado a tu hermana – Laura me miro mal ya que no le gustaba que le llamara así pero la verdad es que yo soy mucho mas, no mentira soy solo hem… 15 años mas grande que ellas. – venga no te enfades y dime que es lo que le a pasado a Vero.

Mientras estábamos en la cola iba a explicármelo pero alguien me cogió en brazos.

-primita! Que no te hemos visto en estas tres horas, – Jake gruño a Emmett y este se giro hacia el – oye que hace este chucho aquí.

-Emmett no insultes a mi novio. – le reproche.

-¡¿Que? – exclamaron los cinco – ¿Tu novio?

Cogimos la comida y nos sentamos los 9 en una mesa, la verdad es que si antes llamaban la atención ahora más.

-Bella como que tu novio. – Alice fue la primera en preguntar.

-Veras Alice no te dije toda la verdad, yo conocí a Jake antes de venir aquí y estuvimos saliendo durante unos 2 años, pero me tuve que ir y ayer cuando fui con mi madre a la Push pues nos encontramos y decidimos seguir con nuestro noviazgo.

Todos nos miraban sorprendidos menos mis primas y Jake que tenia su brazo puestos en mis hombros tal y como habíamos quedado.

Al contarles todo eso vi como a Edward se le salían los ojos, por dios se acordaría de mi, no, no lo creo, pero tenia una mirada extraña, no sabría describirla creo que estaba desconcertado pero no sabia por que aunque creo que todos lo estaban aunque la reacción de Edward fue extraña ya que en su mirada se reprimía la furia, el coraje y el desconcierto de verme con Jake, bueno creo que eso es bueno no?


	13. Capítulo 12

Cuando acabamos de almorzar me dirigí a mi clase de biología donde también le tocaba a Edward, Jake me cogía de la cintura ya que estábamos en público. No se si se lo abran creído mis primos pero ni ellos ni nadie tienen que saber que es mentira. Cuando entre en la clase el profesor ya estaba allí junto con los demás alumnos y Edward. Le di el comprobante al profesor.

-Vaya la sobrina del , bueno Isabella bienvenida a mi clase.

-Profesor llámeme Bella.

-Ok, bueno te sientas al lado de tu primo Edward ya que es el único sitio libre – asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi sitio sin decir nada – por cierto Señorita Cullen donde esta su hermano.

-Hem… el hoy no a podido venir, pero mañana ya se incorpora a las clases.

El profesor empezó a dar clases y eso ya me lo sabía.

-Asiesque eres novia de ese chucho. – afirmo Edward con voz dura.

-Oye no le llames así okey, además no es asunto tuyo si ando de novios con el y ahora si no te importa quiero prestar atención.

-Venga ya si este tema seguro que lo as dado muchas veces además si que es problema mío porque yo… – ai dios que se abra acordado de algo – porque tu eres mi prima.

Vale no se acuerda, maldita pelirroja cuando le ponga las manos encima, me gire hacia el con una mirada de odio.

-Escúchame bien Edward si salgo con Jake es mi problema y me da igual que seas mi primo pero el es mi N-O-V-I-O asiesque no te metas.

-Haber ustedes dos llevo rato escuchándolos, al principio no les he dicho nada pero ya esta bien si quieren hablar hagan el favor de salir afuera, ahora. – nos regaño el profesor.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos afuera, primera vez que me echan de clase y todo por culpa de Edward el amor de mi vida, dios que duro será esto.

-Que? contento, ya me echaron de clase, es la primera vez que me sacan de una clase y todo es por tu culpa.

No deje que me dijera nada y me fui hacia el aparcamiento, cogí la llave del coche ya que yo tenia una copia por si acaso pasaba algo, del maletero cogí mi casco. Escribí una nota para Jake.

_Hola amor_

_Bueno lo siento por haberme ido pero tuve un pequeño problema pero nada grave cuando llegues a casa te explico, me lleve la moto ya que si cogía el coche pues las gemelas no tendrían con que volver por eso te iras con ellas, lo mas seguro es que cuando llegues me encuentres en casa y si no estoy allí no te preocupes_

_Attm: Bella_

La doble por la mita y la deje en un lugar donde la vieran las gemels ya que a ellas no se les escapa ningún detalle.

Me subí a la moto y cuando me iba a poner el casco alguien me coge de la cintura y me baja de ella, miro a ver quien era y para mi sorpresa era Edward.

-A donde crees que vas, las clases no han acabado aun te queda una hora.

-Suéltame, yo voy a donde me da la gana, tu no eres mi madre. Además por tu culpa me han echado de Biología y ya no tengo ganas de ir a Educación Física.

-Bella siento que te sacaran de la clase además a mi también es la primera vez que me sacan, además lo que te quiero decir es que no tendrías que ser la novia de ese chucho, el no es bueno para ti Bella.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme si el es bueno para mi, según tu quien es bueno para mi, tu acaso tu eres el indicado, fíjate que no porque aparte de que tienes novia no tienes ni punto de comparación con Jake, el es mucho mejor que tu.

-A mi no me compares con ese perro que no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos me oíste – _no cariño tienes razón pero no te pienso dar el gusto_ – ese chucho no es nadie.

-Pues fíjate que te equivocas el es mucho mas hombre que TU!

Me subí a la moto rápido y salí de allí tan rápido que seguro que no se darían mucha cuenta pero al momento tenia un volvo pegado detrás de mí. Hay Edward como desearía que te acodaras de mi y que me apoyaras en todo esto pero eso no podrá ser a no ser que mate a Victoria ya que esa es la única solución que encuentro, llegue a casa rápido deje la moto en el garaje cuando llegue a la cocina tocaron la puerta. Cuando la abrí estaba el allí de pie tan guapo como siempre.

-Otra vez tu – lo mire con cara acecina.

-Si y no me mires así que tu me vas a explicar ahora mismo porque me dices que ese chucho es mas hombre que yo, porque eso es mentira.

-Por favor Edward pero si es verdad tu eres un poco hombre admítelo, pero bueno tienes consuelo que al menos tienes una novia, aunque yo que tu me cubriría las espaldas es una T-R-A-I-D-O-R-A.

La ultima palabra se la dije separada para que se enterara pero lo único que hice fue enfadarlo porque me miro con una cara que la verdad sea dicha daba miedo.

-No te metas con Victoria, tu no la conoces. – me dijo enfadado.

-Pues tu no te metas con mi novio. JAJA! no me hagas reír Edward conozco mejor yo que tu a Victoria y no sabes cuanto.

Edward y yo cada vez nos íbamos acercando más cuando llega mi hermano Taylor.

-Ola hermanita que tal el día. – me saludo.

Me gire a el con mala cara y comprendió al momento lo que me pasaba.

-Mal me echaron de clase por culpa de ESTE ya que no le gusta que ande de novia con Jake, te acuerdas de Jake el de la Push.

-Pues ahora que lo dices la verdad… – se quedo pensativo – no espera que haga memoria porque llevo días que estoy en las nubes.

-Bah que mas da si después de clase vendrá aquí ya que mama le dijo que se podía quedar con nosotros – mire con maldad a Edward – y duerme en el primer piso en la habitación que hay delante de la tuya.

-ams… pues vale, y tu que tal primo como lo llevas – Tay miro pícaro a Edward antes de hablar – y que es eso de que no te agrada mi cuñadito.

Al decir esa palabra vi como Edward apretaba los puños, puede que su subconsciente le diga algo pero es muy poco probable y en realidad sea eso de que esta preocupada por su prima. Se fue sin decir nada, Taylor se giro hacia mi y me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno hermanita ahora me explicaras que es lo que me e perdido este día que me fui de caza.

-Si, pero Tay tu no venias a la noche – se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada – bueno veras ayer fui con mama a la Push y….

Le conté toda la historia y al final se puso a reír por lo último ya que era lo que me había pasado en clase de biología, yo no le veía la gracia y por eso le di una de mis collejas que hacían tronar asta las paredes. Mas tarde llegaron Jake y las gemels, Jake me dio un abrazo.

-Que te a pasado, porque te fuiste así sin avisar, me lo quieres contar mientras damos un paseo.

Nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque y le explique todo lo ocurrido desde que llegue el primer día en el pueblo hasta lo que paso hoy.

-Y eso es todo, el amor de mi existencia ya no se acuerda de mi por culpa de la traición de mi mejor amiga bueno la que creía que era mi mejor amiga.

-Tranquila Bella yo te ayudare en todo, eres mi amiga "novia" – me tranquilizo Jake

Nos pusimos a reír y mientras nos íbamos hacia casa notamos que alguien estaba detrás nuestro, Jake entro en fase muy rápido y yo me subí a un árbol para ver quien era, cuando apareció en el claro donde estábamos me abalance sobre el al igual que Jake, lo teníamos atrapado los dos cuando nos dimos cuenta de quien era.

Cuando Jake y yo vimos quien era lo dejamos

-Se puede saber que haces aquí Tay. – le regañe.

-Te estaba buscando ya que nuestra querida prima Alice no deja de llamar cada un minuto porque no logra verte en sus visiones, vamos que si estas con tu querido novio no te ve.

Que extraño que no pueda ver a Jake si Vero me ve perfectamente con el, vaya como dicen los dones no siempre se muestran igual.

-Bueno pues ahora la llamo para decirle que estoy bien, Jake vamos a casa de mi tío Carlisle?

-Claro yo te acompaño donde tu quieras

Nos dirigimos a casa de mi tío cuando llegamos en la puerta estaba Edward con Victoria, vete tu a saber de que estarían hablando pero Victoria parecía enfadada, ui pobrecita que se fastidie.

Jake y yo entramos a la casa cogidos de la mano pasando al lado de ellos dos, me tenia que mostrar dura con Edward ya que si hay alguna sospecha de algo Victoria es capaz de matarlo y la verdad yo no quería eso.

Antes de llegar al living Edward se interpuso en nuestro camino.

-Lo siento pero en esta casa no se permiten perros, – dijo mordaz – esos chuchos se quedan afuera de nuestra casa.

Genial vete tu a saber que es lo que le pasa con Jake, celoso no puede estar ya que lo controla Victoria suspire y lo mire con mala cara.

-Pues vale – me gire hacia Jake – Jacob por favor… vámonos que si no te dejan pasar yo no paso.

Nos giramos y cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta me gire y le saque la lengua a Edward pero en ese momento apareció Esme.

-Bella cariño cuando as llegado, y como que ya te vas, oye quien es ese chico.

-El es Jake mi novio, y ya me voy porque Edward dice que el no puede entrar en la casa y si el no puede entrar yo tampoco.

Mi tía Esme se giro hacia Edward y el giro la cara ya que seguro que vería que le reprocharía, creo que me estoy pasando un poquito pero si de esa forma puedo hacer que el deje de un lado a la traidora y que ella se vaya enfadando asta que se arte y me ataque pues que así sea.

-Edward – le empezó a regañar – Bella es tu prima y si este chico licántropo es su novio tu no tienes porque negarle la entrada, o acaso tienes alguna razón.

Edward se fue enfadado, mi tía me sonrió cómplice ya que todos sabían que Edward no se acordaba de mi pero el y Victoria no sabían nada ya que las mentes de mis tíos y mis primos estaba protegidas por mi escudo.

-Tía Esme donde esta Alice?

-Esta en su habitación.

Subí con Jake a la habitación de mi prima cuando llegamos a la puerta escuchamos que estaba con Jasper, agache la cabeza ya que sabia que estarían haciendo allí y vi que Jake se sonrojaba lo mire con una sonrisa y le indique que bajáramos ya que ese no era un buen momento. Nos sentamos en el sofá del salón y yo me puse sobre su regazo ya que estábamos en casa de mis tíos y no seria bueno que nos vieran tan alejados siendo novios.

Vimos que por las escaleras bajaba Edward y cuando nos vio en el sofá apretó los puños.

-Eh váyanse a otro lugar tortolitos, váyanse a un cuarto.

-Oye tu chupasangres no estamos haciendo nada solo esta sentada en mis piernas nada mas además me estas hartando, si te molesta que este con tu prima te jodes – Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla y para picarlo bajo a mi cuello – ui perdón si tu estas aquí no te había visto.

Edward se acerco a nosotros dos y de un movimiento me saco del regazo de Jake y se lanzo encima de el pero antes de que le tocara lo pare y lo puse a mi lado con mi don, el se sorprendió mucho ya que el no se acordaría de mi don. Me puse entre ellos dos, dándole la espalda a Edward y dirigiéndome a mi novio.

-Jake porque no te vas a casa, de aquí un rato voy yo espérate que hablo con Alice y me voy para allí, okey.

Asintió y se fue pero sin darme un rápido beso que izo que a Edward le saliera un gruñido por lo bajo, Jake se fue sonriendo ya que le gustaba este papel se le veía en la cara de que le gustaba hacerlo rabiar. Me gire hacia Edward y el me miraba diferente con cariño pero no el cariño que yo quería que recordara sin un cariño de aprecio por su familia, vale sospecha confirmada me quiere pero como su prima genial esto es genial que digo esto es una mierda, esa bruja me las pagara una por una, pienso hacer que mientras este aquí sea un infierno para ella ya lo creo, y se quien me ayudaría.

Mientras pensaba eso Alice bajo al verme corrió a abrazarme.

-Bella me tenias preocupada, no te veía tu futuro había desaparecido, que te a pasado.

-Alice estaba con mi novio – me miro y en el momento entendió – y por lo que veo tus visiones no funcionan igual que mi prima Vero, ella si puede ver los licántropos y tu no.

Después de estar unos 10 minutos hablando me puse de pie ya que me iba a ir a casa a preparar un plan para fastidiar a Victoria pero necesitaría la ayuda de Emmett y de Alice, me gire hacia ella pero no me dejo decir nada ya que seguro que lo había visto.

-Ahora el no esta pero cuando venga iremos los cuatro a ayudarte, será divertido

-Oigan me podrían decir que es lo que están planeando porque no puedo ver nada en sus mentes y ahora que lo digo no puedo saber que piensan ninguno de ustedes solo de Victoria, como es eso.

-Fácil me pidieron un favor y yo lo hice encantada ya que no es nada bonito que te estén leyendo la mente a cada momento – le dije parte de la verdad – y además así tu te quitas un peso de encima no crees.

Me fui de allí y vi que Edward se quedaba sorprendido y como Alice se iba hacia el bosque puede que fuera a buscar a Emmett y a Rosalie y después a Jasper para que me ayudaran a hacerle la vida o mejor dicho existencia imposible a Victoria. Ya digo yo que ella se ira porque no aguantara mucho aunque seguro que para la batalla viene pero de momento solo tengo que alejarla de Edward, y ese será mi propósito y lo mas probable es que Jake también me ayude.


	14. Capítulo 13

Me fui a casa corriendo y allí estaba Jake junto con Tay jugando, cuando llegue los dos me sonrieron y las gemelas bajaban discutiendo como siempre, vamos que esa era su vida discutir.

-Pero yo no he dicho eso Lau, porque nunca me escuchas? – lloriqueo Vero

-La respuesta es muy sencilla, no quiero saber mi futuro.

Madre mía se pasan el día discutiendo dios como me recuerdan a Carol y a mi bueno aunque nosotros somos tres pero me recuerda a mi hermana.

-Chicas que os pasa ahora. – les pregunte parándome enfrente de ellas.

-Nada.

Las mire con los ojos entrecerrados ya que no me podía fiar mucho que digamos, no se lo que estarán planeando y si están planeando algo pienso averiguarlo.

Después de un rato llegaron mis primos menos Edward ya que el no se tenia que enterar de lo que les iba a pedir, se sentaron en un sofá ellos y en otro mi hermano con las gemelas y en el sillón que quedaba Jake y yo en sus piernas.

-Bueno prima Alice me dijo que me querías pedir algo. – hablo Emmett medio serio.

-Veras Emmett tengo entendido que eres el rei de las bromas – todos nos reímos – y necesito que me ayudes

-Bien cual es el plan? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa – Yo te ayudo a lo que tu quieras.

Le sonreí ya que quería hacerle la existencia imposible a Victoria durante el tiempo que este aquí. Si yo no podía estar con mi alma gemela la cual dudaba que fuera ella no podría estar aquí tranquila.

-Quiero hacerle la estancia imposible a mi querida amiga Victoria, y voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos.

Sabía que podía contar con ellos pero lo que tenia que ver de que forma podría molestarla ya que yo no pudo utilizar hechizos como mi hermano o las gemelas.

-Que tal si le quitamos su preciada melena, ya sabes que le tiene mucho aprecio – nos pusimos a reír por la idea de Vero ya que seguro que todos nos la estábamos imaginando calva – dios le daría algo seguro que se iría de aquí corriendo…

Tanto Alice como Vero se quedaron mirando al vacio, las dos estarán teniendo una visión.

-Victoria se marcha a donde los Vulturis y Edward viene hacia aquí. – dijeron a la vez

-Van a planear el ataque pero les llevara tiempo, ella solo les va a pasar información sobre nosotros pero como no nos ha visto a nosotros tres pues no habrá problemas. – informo Vero muy seria.

Emmett empezó a contar chistes ya que Edward se estaba acercando y si no queríamos decirle lo que habíamos planeado teníamos que disimular. Entro a la casa sin llamar, cuando llego a la sala se nos quedo mirando a cada uno y a los últimos que vio fue a Jake y a mi.

-Edward aunque seamos familia no crees que tendrías que haber llamado. – le regañe.

-Amor no seas así con tu primo.

Edward le lanzo una mirada que si las miradas matasen mi supuesto novio estaría muerto en estos momentos.

-Oye Ed a donde va Victoria – le pregunto Alice.

-Se va a ver unos familiares, de aquí poco volverá.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando y yo notaba la tensión entre Jake y Edward, dios entre estos dos no se que se habrá creado solo se que Edward se comporta de una forma extraña ya que a el no le tendría que importar si yo estoy con Jake supuestamente claro esta, a nos ser… no será por que soy su prima.

-Bella tenemos hambre podemos… – Vero y Lau me miraron suplicantes

-No nada de magia, yo os are la cena, Jake amor quieres comer verdad – el solo asintió – vale pues ahora vengo.

Me fui hacia la cocina donde ya habíamos llenado la nevera de comida, saque algunas cosas para hacer una lasaña de carne ya que a las gemelas les gustaba y seguro que a Jake le gustara.

Mientras la estaba haciendo siento que alguien se acerca por detrás cuando me giro veo que es Edward.

-Te pudo ayudar en algo?

-No ase falta pero si tu quieres.

Le sonreí y el me devolvió esa sonrisa torcida suya que me derretía, me estuvo ayudando y debo reconocer que sabe mucho de cocina, cuando acabamos de hacer la lasaña llame a las gemelas y a Jake, se sentaron y Edward y yo estábamos esperando a ver que les parecía.

-Esta muy rico cariño. – me alago Jake – Por cierto mañana no iré al instituto ya que Sam me necesita y me a dicho que mañana a la noche habrá una hoguera en la playa y que podíamos ir tanto tu como tu hermano y las gemelas.

-Ui que bien una fiesta en la playa, oye y pueden venir los Cullen. – Edward me miro extrañado ya que según su tratado no pueden entrar – anda Jake habla con Sam venga solo por esta vez.

Le puse ojitos de cordero degollado para que los convenciera ya que quería que ellos estuvieran allí y averiguar si podía hacer que recupere la memoria y acordarse de mi.

-Veré que puedo hacer, no te prometo nada okey.

Asentí con la cabeza, después de que comieran las gemelas se fueron a dormir y Jacob se dirigió a la Push y se fue en la moto de Tay. Mis primos se quedaron conmigo y mi hermano hablando.

-Oye Bella mañana nos podrías ir a recoger a Jazz y a mi en tu coche nuevo. – pregunto Alice con uno de sus pucheros.

-Si que guay me encanta como corre ese coche, dios Rose a ti te encantaría ese coche. – exclamo feliz Jasper

-Claro mañana mismo, bueno en realidad será de aquí una hora, pero allí estaré en la puerta para cogeros a ustedes dos y a dos más.

Se fueron a preparar y yo antes de subir a mi habitación pase por la de la Laura y la desperté, después me dirigí hacia el de la Vero, la cual me costo mas despertar.

-Vero despierta – se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda – VERO! DESPIERTA!

Pego un vote y cayo de la cama.

-Que pasa que pasa – me empecé a reír – Bella porque me despiertas así dios

-Vero llevo 10 min intentando que te despertaras a poco y te tiro un cubo de agua fría.

Me fui a vestirme, baje a la cocina y vi que la Laura ya había preparado el desayuno para ella y para su hermana.

-Lau hoy os lleva Taylor en el Peugeot – le informe.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza ya que no le gustaba que la llevaran si ya podía conducir. Cogí mi coche y me fui hacia la casa de mis primos y nada mas llegar salían de la casa y del garaje salía el flameante volvo de Edward, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por el coche.

-Venga que sino llegaremos tarde. – les metí prisa.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice se subieron al coche, arranque y nos dirigimos al instituto.

-Madre mía Bella que coche, tienes que dejarme ver el motor.

Que peligro corre mi coche a manos de Rosalie, la mire con cara de horror fingido claro esta.

El día paso normal y al acabar la clases me fui hacia el aparcamiento donde espere a que llegaran mis primos, pero adelante en ves de sentarse Alice se sentó Edward y los demás se fueron en el volvo cosa que me extraño.

-Como que los demás se fueron en el volvo? – le pregunte mientras subía al coche.

-Alice. – se limito a contestar Edward – Además me a dicho que esta tarde se ve que iremos a la Push con tu querido _novio_ y quería ir a comprar algo para ponerse y según ella tu no querrías ir y bueno por eso me a quitaron mi coche.

-Pues venga vámonos, te llevo a tu casa o quieres ir a la mía.

Se quedo pensativo y luego me sonrió lo cual yo me lo tome con que quiere ir a mi casa.

Llegamos a casa y mi hermano y las gemelas aun no habían llegado, de repente me sonó el móvil y vi que era Taylor.

-Bellita, hem iremos las gemelas y yo a comprar unas cosas llegaremos antes de que sea hora de ir a la fiesta.

-Vale pero como me vuelvas a llamar Bellita te arranco la cabeza okey.

Colgué cuando escuche la risa de Tay. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación seguido de Edward cosa que no entiendo porque si se podía quedar en el comedor.

Entre y me dirigí a mi closet mientras el me seguía aun.

-Edward no pretenderás seguirme también a mi armario y ver como me cambio. – le dije divertida.

-Perdón te espero aquí afuera.

Se fue hacia la cama y se sentó yo suspire ya que esto me resultaba un poco incomodo ya que según el yo era su prima y no se acuerda de mi como si hubiera sido su novia. Me cambie y me puse una falda tejana junto con una blusa azul, me puse unas botas negras con tacón de aguja me maquille un poco aunque no lo necesitara, resalte mis ojos con eyerline, al salir del closet vi como Edward me miraba con la boca abierta.

-Ed cierra la boca que sino te entran moscas y venga vamos ahora a tu casa y te cambias que ya mismo nos tenemos que ir.

-Venga vamos.

Volvimos a coger el coche y nos dirigimos a su casa donde Edward se puso un pantalón tejano con una camisa también azul vamos que íbamos igual jaja. A la hora llegaron mis primos junto con mi hermano y las gemelas.

-Venga los Cullen en un coche y nosotros en el de Bella. –declaro mi hermano.

Nos fuimos en los dos coche, llegamos a la Push donde estaban todos los licántropos esperándonos, al llegar todos menos Jacob, las gemels y yo arrugaron la nariz ya que ellos si que notaban el olor del otro.

-Bueno esta advertencia va para los Cullen, solo esta vez podéis estar aquí por petición de Bella okey. – Sam les miro serio mientras les advertía.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a la playa.


	15. Capítulo 14

Cuando llegamos a la playa vi que había una gran hoguera muy bonita, Jacob me cogió de la mano y me llevo junto a los demás.

Ei Bellita que tal. – me saludo Embry muy efusivo

Gruñí por como me había llamado ya que no me gustaba que me dijeran así, mi hermano se empezó a reír sin parar.

Mejor que no le vuelvas a decir así porque sino a la próxima te arrancara la cabeza ya veras, esta es capaz. – le recomendó Tay.

Todos se rieron ya que la manada ya estaba al tanto de todo y nos llevábamos muy bien, los Cullen se sentaron a mi lado en el orden de a un lado Jake, yo, después Edward junto con Alice y Jasper mi hermano Tay Rosalie y Emmett luego la Laura y al final Vero.

Bueno chicos e traído suficiente comida para los que comen y bueno para los demás lo ciento pero no podía traer sangre. – dijo Emily feliz.

Tranquila Emily nosotros ya estamos bien alimentados. – le informe.

La primera hora paso rápido y pasaron algunas cosas como que mis gemelas se imprimaron de dos lobos. Vero se imprimo de Embry y bueno Laura pues de Jared la verdad es que las dos parejas se veían muy bien.

Después nos pusimos a cantar todos. Salí yo primera al escenario cantando una de Danny G modificada.

_Dime que hace_

_Para hacerte entender_

_Mira baby quiero estar contigo_

_Me vuelvo crazy por eso yo te digo_

_Dime que hacer_

_Para hacerte entender_

_Que yo te quiero_

_Por ti me muero baby_

_Te quiero ver_

_Como en los tiempos de ayer_

_Aquí te espero_

_Por ti me vuelvo crazy_

_Gracias a ti, mis lágrimas brotan sin frenar_

_me caigo de la nube en la que yo quise estar_

_Le hable al sol, le pedí que volvieras_

_Pero te fuiste con la luna de todas maneras_

_Hice un mapa, pa' que me encuentras_

_no me dejes plantao', como otras veces_

_Este mapa te llevara a mi corazón_

_pa' que entiendas, que hago esto sin razón_

_Boy si tu te vas, no podre mas_

_Ser romperá mi corazón_

_Regresa ya porque te vas?_

_Escucha el verso de esta canción_

_Dime que hacer_

_Para hacerte entender _

_que yo te quiero_

_por ti me muero baby_

_te quiero ver _

_como en los tiempos de ayer_

_aquí te espero por ti me vuelvo crazy_

_Llorando, casi lleno el mar atlántico_

_Sumérgete que esto se puso romántico_

_Desearía ser la dueña de este mar_

_Para ver si algún día yo te podría besar_

_El amor florece en la primavera_

_Este amor que siento no es con cualquiera_

_Todavía siento mariposas cuando te veo_

_Estar contigo es mi único deseo_

_Eres bien lindo carita bonita_

_Eres mi niño y también mi angelito_

_Me atrapas con tu mirada_

_No me puedo escapar_

_Eres mi baby boy eres el que yo quiero amor_

_Dime que hacer_

_Para hacerte entender _

_que yo te quiero_

_por ti me muero baby_

_te quiero ver _

_como en los tiempos de ayer_

_aquí te espero por ti me vuelvo crazy_

_Dime que hacer_

_Para hacerte entender_

_Dime que hacer _

_Para hacerte entender_

Después de cantar la canción todos nos empezaron a aplaudir, me baje del escenario y me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis primos.

Guau Bella cantas genial.

Gracias Alice

Mire a ver donde estaba Edward pero no lo vi por ninguna parte donde se habrá metido? Se habrá ido a casa? Y si es así porque.

La persona que estas buscando no esta aquí – Vero me susurro tan bajo que ninguno de los que había a nuestro alrededor nos escuchara. – esta en el acantilado mas alto de allí.

Mire hacia donde me había señalado, fui hacia donde estaba Jacob para avisarle y que procurara que nadie fuera ya que quería hablar con el y que nadie llegara.

Llegue al acantilado y allí estaba el contemplando la luna, que por cierto era luna llena.

Ola, que haces aquí tu solo. – le sonreí.

Sabes que cantas muy bien.

Gra… gracias.

Me senté al borde del acantilado al igual que Edward donde estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas sin importancia, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo y al ver como amanecía se me vino a la cabeza una canción muy bonita la cual la empecé a cantar y lo que no me imagine es que Edward se la supiera y me siguiera.

[**] **Bella **_Edward __**Juntos**_

**Como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó  
Por tí dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió**  
**Iluminando mis noches vacías  
**_Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió  
Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor  
Que para siempre seríamos dos_  
_**Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mi**_

**mi amor**

_**Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir**_  
**Sin el latido de tu corazón**  
_El mundo es más frio_  
_**Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera, conocido**_  
**Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor**  
_Así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor_  
_**Supe que siempre seríamos dos  
Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mi Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir**_

[**]

Al acabar de cantar nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la playa donde no había nadie solo las cenizas.

Vaya se fueron sin decir nada.

Bueno con tal de que no se hayan llevado mi coche y tengamos con que ir no me importa, aunque seguro que Jake estará en casa.

Pues por mi si esta en china.

Suspire ya que solo con mencionarlo se pone así dios como me gustaría poder meterme en su cabeza, tal vez si le digo a las gemelas o a Taylor.

Edward que tienes tu en contra de Jake

Yo? – me miro sorprendido – Nada, porque?

No se porque no me lo creía y pienso averiguar porque. Pero pienso meterme en su cabeza a como de lugar.

Venga vámonos que hoy tenemos clase y para mi que a primera hora no llegamos.

Nos fuimos primero a su casa y luego a la mía para vestirnos. Y como dije no llegamos a primera hora por lo que nos quedamos hablando en el coche con la capota abierta y los asientos hacia atrás.

Edward y yo nos pusimos hablar de cosas sin importancia pero tenia una duda que quería resolver y pensaba preguntársela.

Edward – lo llame – cuando conociste a Victoria?

Me miro un poco extrañado por mi pregunta pero volvió la vista hacia delante.

Un día estaba con mi familia jugando al beisbol y me encontré con ella.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero como podía ser tan idiota, es que no se daba cuenta de que todo eso era mentira.

Pero como puedes estar tan ciego? – le pregunte enfadada

Yo no estoy ciego, a que te refieres

Edward, Victoria te esta engañando ella lo único que quiere es matar a mi clan – lo mire a la cara – ella solo te esta utilizando es que no lo ves? Como puedes ser tan idiota y creerle sus mentiras, abre de una vez los ojos y mira lo que tienes frente a ti.

Bella deja de decir esas cosas de ella, ella no es…

No lo deje acabar ya que me fui de allí, no tenia ganas de escuchar como la defendía y como decía que la quería siendo mentira. Pasaron las dos siguientes horas muy lentas ya que yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que me había dicho Edward, me fui hacia la cafetería y vi a mi hermano y primos sentados, el único sitio libre era enfrente de Edward. Nada mas sentarme Vero se giro hacia mi con una cara que no supe descifrar, era como preocupada o enfadada.

Bella puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Claro dime – le sonreí ya que la veía muy mal.

Es mejor que sea a solas.

Vero si es algo de la lucha es mejor que lo digas a todos. – le dijo Taylor.

Vero suspiro y se giro hacia todos mirándome a mi de reojo.

No es precisamente sobre la batalla – se giro hacia mi – solo te quería decir que no podrás estar en la batalla.

Y se puede saber porque no voy a estar en la batalla? – la mire un poco enfadada – ya que yo no me la pienso perder.

RENACER – fue lo único que dijo para que Taylor y yo nos tensáramos.

Q-Que? – pregunte con temor – un momento eso no puede ser, y-yo tengo que estar allí-

Vero quien a sido el desgraciado? – pegunto Taylor enfadado, muy enfadado-

Vero miro a Edward y luego me miro a mi.

Victoria

Edward iba a replicar pero no lo deje ya que estaba muy enfadada por todo lo que pasaba.

Estarás contento verdad? – le gruñí bajo para que los humanos no se enteraran – tu querida novia Victoria a conseguido lo que tanto deseaba, si Edward ya esta me a matado, no podre participar en la lucha y defender a mi familia porque estaré muerta… muerta! Edward y todo por tu culpa.

Me levante y me fui de allí lo mas rápido que pude a la vista de los humanos ya que no quería a nadie a mi lado en este momento, cogí el coche y me fui al bosque a algún sitio donde se pudiera pensar con claridad y alguna solución para esto.


	16. Capítulo 15

Llegue al bosque, aunque este pueblo todo es bosque, deje el coche a un lado y me adentre, cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado.

-No tendrías que haberle gritado así

-Tu que hubieras echo en mi lugar? – le pregunte sin girarme – le hubieras abrazado? Besado? O mejor aun felicitado.

-Deja el sarcasmo Isabella – la mire enfadada – madre esta por llegar. Adiós.

Cuando desapareció en su lugar apareció Rene.

-Cariño solucionaremos esto ya veras – me abrase a ella ya que no estaba segura – tengo una solución.

-Puedes contrarrestar _Renacer_? – le pregunte esperanzada – se puede hacer de verdad?

-Creo que si cielo, pero nos tenemos que ir a casa, venga vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia casa esperando que todo salga bien cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-Mama que vamos hacer? – escuche a Taylor preguntar – crees que todo ira bien.

-Tía Rene que es lo que ocurre – le pregunto Alice – y porque Bella esta como dormida.

-Despertara verdad? – pregunto… quien? Muy preocupado, era Edward – no esta… verdad?

Todo volvió a sumirse en esa oscuridad, una oscuridad dolorosa y solitaria una que nunca pensé que seria así.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos mirándome, cuando esas cinco personas dieron un grito ahogado.

-Tus ojos – dijeron a la vez – son marrones, como chocolate

Yo me los quede viendo sin entender nada, a que diablos venia decirme que mis ojos eran… oh! Ellos están viendo mis ojos cuando era humana, entonces ya empezó hacer efecto ese maldito hechizo.

-Es el verdadero color de ojos que tengo – me puse de pie pero todo dio vueltas – creo que…

Edward me cogió antes de que mi cara visitara al suelo, me aleje de el cuando puede ponerme de pie sin problemas o eso creía yo.

-Taylor quiero que vayas a la Push y hables con Jacob y Sam – le dijo madre – y luego abres un portal para casa ok?

Taylor asintió con la cabeza y desapareció delante de nosotros haciendo que mis primos se sobresaltaran.

-Bien nosotros iremos donde Carlisle y Esme para despedirnos.

Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, iba a dar el primer paso cuando iba a volver a visitar el suelo pero Edward otra vez impido mi caída.

-Edward cárgala. – dijo Rene como si nada – y ustedes dejen de quejarse.

Mis primos en todo el camino no paraban de discutir con Rene ya que ellos querían ir con nosotros, pero ellos no podían hacer eso, lo mas seguro es quitar el escudo. Nada mas llegar Edward me dejo en el sofá, y se sentó a mi lado, Carlisle y Esme ya estaban allí, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo.

-Bueno Carlisle me vengo a despedir – empezó hablar Rene – tenemos que marcharnos para empezar a entrenar, espero que estén bien y que nos podamos volver a ver.

-Rene no voy a permitir que te enfrentes solo – interrumpió Carlisle – bueno mas o menos, ya que sois parte de la familia, además Charlie era mi hermano y no voy a dejar a mi cuñada sola.

-Carlisle esta no es su lucha.

-Rene tiene razón Tío Carlisle no pueden luchar en algo que no les concierne – me gire hacia madre – es la hora.

Vero abrió el portal, cuando empecé a quitarles el escudo Alice grito un no pero ya se lo había quitado. Vero y Lau cruzaron el portal antes, estaba por cruzarlo cuando Edward me detuvo.

-Esta lucha nos implica, somos familia y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia. No voy a permitir que te enfrentes con los Vulturis de la forma en que estas, no te puedes ni mantener en pie.

-Esto no os incumbe – me solté de su mano pero me volvió a coger – además…

-Bella déjalo, – dijo mama – son igual de cabezotas que tu y tu padre.

Cruce el portal dejándolos allí y encontrándome en una selva, esa era nuestra isla, me dirigí hacia la casa que teníamos en medio de la isla, escuche cuando llegaron los Cullen, otro misterio era ese como que no se habían olvidado de… RENE! Mi madre había echo algo, estoy segura.

Cuando llegue a la casa, castillo enorme, me dirigí hacia mi habitación que estaba como lo deje la ultima vez, me quite la ropa que llevaba me puse unos pantalones pitillo tejanos con una blusa ajustada azul. Unas botas negras con tacón y la capa negra.

La capa que nosotros llevamos son, por decirlo de alguna forma nuestra armadura, ya que están reforzadas con magia para que nada nos pueda lastimar ningún don, salvo el mental, y la llevaban toda mi familia. Salí hacia el comedor donde me encontré con Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jazz.

-Bella porque llevas esa capa – pregunto Rose – es como la de los Vulturis.

-Nop las nuestras son especiales, luego os darán unas ok.

Me fui hacia afuera a cazar, si aunque tenía mis ojos de humana aun seguía siendo un vampiro. Cuando finalice mi casería me dirigí otra vez hacia la casa encontrándome con algún que otro licántropo familiarizándose con los alrededores.


	17. Capítulo 16

Había pasado ya una semana desde que llegamos a Galifrey. En todo este tiempo estuve ayudando a Rene a entrenar a los licántropos para que no tuvieran ningún problema el día de la lucha. Dentro de unos días tendremos que empezar a entrenar con los Cullen ya que por una visión de Vero y Alice sabíamos que los Vulturis irían con neófitos y nosotros no tenemos pensado transformar a gente inocente para esta guerra.

-Bella – me llamo Laura – Alice y Rose te están buscando desesperadas.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa muy grande ya que le divertía la situación, pero no sabia que pasaba. Me dirigí hacia la sala donde estaban las dos moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Alice cuando me vio se tiro encima mío.

-BELLA por favor llévanos de compras, llevamos aquí una semana y aun no e comprado nada

-JESUS! Alice como puedes ponerte así por no ir de compras.

-Bella – me llamo Rose – si no hacemos algo con esta compradora compulsiva algo malo pasara.

-YO NO SOY NINGUNA COMPRADORA COMPULSIVA.

Con el grito que dio Alice me quedo muy claro que si lo era, suspire y ladee la cabeza para un lado y luego para el otro.

-Esta bien – Alice comenzó a saltar pero la pare – podemos ir a un centro comercial por algún portal, bien Alli a donde quieres ir? Praga, Venecia, Italia… No Italia mejor que no, que te parece España, Barcelona

Tanto Rose como Alice chillaron, a causa de ese chillido Emmett, Jasper y Edward aparecieron delante de nosotras preocupados.

-Que pasa – preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-Chicos coged las maletas que nos vamos a BARCELONA – contestaron Alice y Rose a la vez.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, a buena hora se me ocurre decirles eso, suspire y nos dirigimos todos hacia el despacho de mama para decirle que abriera un portal hacia Barcelona.

-No hace falta Bella – dijo Vero apareciendo delante nuestro junto a Lau – ya le hemos dicho y podemos ir los nueve.

-Los nueve? – conté mentalmente y solo di con seis – quienes son los otros tres.

-Esta claro hermanita – dijo Tay – mama no dejara que vayas sola, me a dejado como tu niñera por la situación hem… mejor dicho por el hechizo.

Yo solo resople, seguimos por el pasillo ya que Taylor había abierto un portal allí en medio que daba a nuestra casa en las afueras de Barcelona. El viaje no tubo problema solo que el pobre Emmett no tubo tanta suerte y acabo cayendo encima de un árbol.

-Vale a la vuelta me voy nadando – nos echamos a reír – eh! no es divertido probadlo hacer vosotros a ver si os gusta.

Entramos al garaje de la casa y cogimos tres coches. Taylor y las gemelas en el jaguar, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper en el lamborgini y Edward y yo en el Audi TT.

-Cuidadito con lo que hacemos Edward – dijo Emmett – que sois primos y el incesto esta prohibido.

Edward y yo le gruñimos a Emmett, _pero que diablos le pasa_, bien a ver que le parece esto.

-Pues si el incesto esta prohibido Emmett – le mire con malicia – que diablos haces con Rose.

-Es mi mujer y lo nuestro no es incesto.

-Emmett IDIOTA lo NUESTRO tampoco lo seria – dijo Edward, todos nos sorprendimos por lo que dijo – para la próxima piensa.

-Vamos Edward que es tu prima – se puso a reír pero luego se callo de golpe – asiesque lo vuestro no es posible.

Edward se acerco a Emmett y le propino un buen puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo, nos volvió a dejar con la boca abierta, y se metió en el coche.

-Emmett lo que acabas de decir no tiene ni pies ni cabeza – le dije – primero tu no podrías estar con Rose porque también son primos, pero como no es de sangre pues no es incesto, segundo lo mismo seria con Edward y conmigo si se diera el caso cosa que _lo dudo_ – dije casi en un susurro pero todos me escucharon – y tercero para la próxima piensa, no, mejor que no haya próxima ok.

Me subí al Audi y salí la primera para guiarlos hacia la maquinista un centro comercial.

-Porque lo dudas – me pregunto de pronto Edward.

-Porque dudo el que? – lo mire sin entender, bueno si se a que se refiere.

-Que no pudiéramos estar juntos – me reí con ironía.

-Venga ya Edward, tu estas con tu querida _Victoria_ asiesque si no te importa cállate y déjame en paz.

Lo vi apretar los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se vieran aun mas blancos, _el no tiene la culpa Bella_, maldita sea ya estamos con la vocecita _e tu la de mi cabeza lo mismo va para ti déjame tranquila ok_.

Cuando llegamos Alice fue _corriendo_ de una tienda a otra sin parar, acabamos con más de cincuenta bolsas, la gente se nos quedaba viendo de una forma que alucinaban. Estábamos en la tienda Blanco cuando un chico se me acerco, era un dependiente.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo.

Capte el doble sentido cuando le iba a decir que no vi a Edward apretar los puños, decidí poner en práctica lo que madre me enseño y utilicé su don para leerle la mente.

_-Como ese idiota no se aleje lo mato – ese era Edward._

_-Dios que guapa, la voy a convencer para que vaya la almacén conmigo así… – ese era el empleado._

-Si, crees que este color me pega – le pregunte, en mi mano tenia un vestido azul.

-Claro que si además con esos ojos – vi ponerse a Edward mas tenso – nunca nadie te a dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos como…

-Si se lo han dicho – le interrumpió Edward – ya me tiene a mi para decírselo, verdad amor.

Y me beso, me beso, dios mío Edward me a besado, cuando el empleado se fue nos separamos entonces la realidad me golpeo de lleno. Me fui hacia los probadores con Edward cogiéndolo de la mano, estaban todos vacios, nos metimos en uno.

-Se puede saber que diablos te pasa – le grite pero sin que alguien nos pudiera escuchar – porque me as besado y porque te metes, diablos me lo hubiese pasado bien.

Sonreí para mis adentros ya que sabía que Edward estaba celoso, nada mas decir lo último volvió apretar los puños.

-Bien? Te lo hubieses pasado bien con un maldito humano? – gruño – se puede saber en que estas pensando Bella.

Edward siguió hablando cuando sentí la misma voz que en el bosque hace una semana.

_-Venga Bella, que mas fácil no lo puedes tener – me dijo con una sonrisa – no se acordara de lo de antes pero si de algunos sentimientos._

_-Crees que podamos estar juntos como aquel día – le pregunte mentalmente._

_-Claro que si sister aprovecha._

-A ver Edward tu lo que estas es celoso. – le solté de golpe y el se callo y me vio sorprendido.

-Y-Yo n-no estoy ce-celoso – tartamudeo como un niño – además porque debería estarlo.

-Porque me as besa…

No puede acabar ya que me volvió a besar pero esta vez con más pasión. Nos separamos pero el siguió besándome por el cuello.

-Ed… Edward esto no esta bien – le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-No aguanto mas Bella.

Nos volvimos a besar, una de sus manos fue dibujando mi cuerpo mientras la otra me sujetaba detrás del cuello, subió mi camisa y dirigió su mano hacia mi pecho tocándome el pezón ya erecto reclamando atención. Gemí en su boca.

-Edward por favor – no se lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Por favor que Bella?

-Te necesito – dejo de acariciarme y yo me arquee por la falta de su mano – por favor.

Le desabroche el pantalón y se los baje junto con los bóxer, puede que el luego se arrepienta pero yo no y no pienso desaprovechar esta ultima oportunidad para estar con el. Menos mal que llevaba una falda corta. Me subió la falda y me bajo mis pants de encaje, se posiciono en mi entrada pero no llegaba a entrar.

-Por favor Edward – llevo su otra mano hacia mi clítoris y lo excito mas de lo que estaba, yo gemí pero evitando que alguien nos pudiese escuchar – EDWARD!

Entro dentro de mi de una sola estocada mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y gemíamos al mismo tiempo, empezó despacio y suave pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido. Me apoyo en la pared logrando entras mas profundo, desabrocho mi camisa sin romperla, aunque estuviéramos en una tienda yo quería conservar mi camisa, subió el sujetador por encima de mis pechos y se llevo uno de mis pezones a la boca. No podía dejar de gemir cada vez mas asta que al final los dos llegamos al clímax jadeando en busca del aire que no necesitábamos.

Cuando ya estábamos más tranquilos escuchamos como alguien entraba en los probadores, me baje la falda y el sujetador rápido mientras Edward se subía los pantalones.

-Bella yo…

-No! Edward por favor no – sabia lo que iba a decir y yo no quería escuchar sus lamentos. – no digas nada por favor.

Salí del probador dejándolo allí, afuera vi que Alice me miraba con una sonrisa y que los demás no estaban, iba a decirle algo pero de pronto todo me dio vueltas y la sonrisa de Alice desapareció por completo.

-Bella! Estas bien.

Logre cogerme a algo pero todo seguía dando vueltas, Edward y Alice llegaron a mi lado y lo que escucharon les dejo sin palabras. Mi corazón empezó a latir de prisa, sentía que el pecho se me oprimía con mucho dolor, me lleve una mano allí pero la presión no se iba cuando de pronto volvió a dejar de latir.

-Q… Que… a… sido… eso – pregunto Alice separando cada palabra – t… tu corazón acaba de…

- Eso es el hechizo RENACER el que me vuelve cada vez mas humana, suele hacer efecto en dos semanas y luego matarme – les explique mientras Edward me cogía en brazos y nos dirigíamos hacia el coche – pero según un hechizo de Rene ara que dure mas, hasta averiguar si hay algo que pueda contrarrestarlo.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, Edward iba conduciendo después de una larga discusión por quien conducía, al final acabo ganando ya que Taylor lo apoyaba. Una vez en casa se abrió el portal y todos nos reímos por lo reacio que estaba Emmett en cruzarlo, ya que se acordaba de antes y según su dicho no tenia ganas de aterrizar en otro árbol.


	18. Capítulo 17

Había pasado otra semana desde nuestro viaje a España, Edward no me dejaba un momento a solas según el porqué no quería que me pasara algo malo.

_Flashback_

Estaba mirando la tele cuando llega Edward y se sienta a mi lado, no se había separado desde que en el centro comercial se escucho a mi corazón latir.

-Edward puedes hacer el favor de dejar de seguirme – lo mire – por favor.

-Bella te sigo por tu bien – resople y el me miro serio – que pasa si te pasa algo como por ejemplo te desmayas o cualquier cosa, ya que es posible, hable con tu madre y…

-Espera que? – le corte – como que has hablado con mi madre. Dios Edward a ti que te importa si me pasa algo, déjame en paz.

Me fui de allí pero al poco tiempo ya estaba el detrás mío.

_Fin Flashback_

Hoy tendríamos que empezar a entrenar, aunque ellos llevan días entrenando hoy probaríamos el poder que se me a "despertado" según mama, se ve que ese es el gran don de mi raza y solo pasa en algunas de nuestras generación y se ve que me toco a mi, puf que alegría. Antes de ir al claro donde estarían entrenando todos fui a mirar a ver que podía averiguar que estaban haciendo los Vulturis ya que tenía el presentimiento de que estarían en Forks.

Me acerque al gran espejo que tenemos y nos muestra todo lo que queremos, primero fui mi casa y no vi nada entonces me dirigí hacia la casa del Tío Carlisle y allí los encontré. Vi a Aro, Marco y Cayo junto con Victoria, detrás de ellos estaban algunos de la guardia sabía que no podían verme ya que tenia la capa puesta, estaba escuchando lo que decían cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, no me izo falta girarme o quitarme la capucha de la capa ya que sabia quien era conocía esos pasos a la perfección.

-Y ahora que Edward? – le pregunte sin quitar la vista del espejo.

-Rene nos esta esperando – miro hacia el espejo – ese no es Aro con… Bella los Vulturis han cogido a Victoria, hay que ir a salvarla.

Suspire cansada, como es posible que después de todo lo que le decimos que ella es mala aun nos se a enterado.

-Edward, cuantas veces tengo que decirte QUE VICTORIA NOS A TRAICIONADO – le grite – ella esta con los Vulturis, ella les da información nuestra y por ese motivo estamos entrenando AQUÍ. Maldita sea abre los ojos de una puta vez…

No pude acabar porque note una gran presión en el pecho, se encogió y se llevo una mano al pecho, Edward se acerco rápido a ella para volver a sentir los latidos de su corazón aun mas rápidos que la otra vez.

-Bella te duele? Que quieres que haga? Be…

-Cállate – le corte – y escucha lo que están hablando los Vulturis.

_Conversación al otro lado del espejo_

-Aro no están los Cullen – hablo Marcus – porque no lo dejas de una vez por todas.

-No – dijo Aro con voz fría – yo quiero a Isabella para poder tener el poder absoluto.

-Y como estas seguro de que es ella y no ninguno de sus hermanos. – le pregunto Cayo

-Si me permiten – empezó hablar Victoria – yo les puedo mostrar como se puede averiguar…

_Fin conversación al otro lado del espejo_

En ese momento la conexión se rompió, maldita esta bloqueando todo a su alrededor.

-Esto no prueba nada – me dijo Edward con el seño fruncido – como no se que es un truco tuyo o como se que ella esta siendo amenazada.

-Como te atreves – le espete enfadada – sabes que me da igual si me crees o no pero una cosa ten segura Edward pienso acabar con ella por traicionarnos.

Me gire sin decirle nada mas y me dirigí hacia el prado donde estarían los demás. Llegue con Edward pegada a mis espaldas, deje escapar un sonoro suspiro y me puse al lado de mi madre ya que hoy seria un duro entrenamiento ya que esta vez probaremos mi don.

-Bueno – empezó hablar Rene – les quiero decir que esta vez no se la a luchar uno contra otros sino que van a atacar en grupo.

-En grupo? – pregunto Alice – pero si en la lucha tendremos que luchar individualmente no?

-Si – le contesto Taylor – pero primero intentaremos que "atrapéis" a Bella, uno por uno y luego en grupo. Madre mejor explícaselo tu.

-Vale. Bella primero quítate la capa – la mire sorprendida pero me la quite un poco desconfiada – créeme no la necesitaras. Vale ahora concéntrate en hacer lo que hemos estado practicando – le asentí y me concentre en buscar el poder oculto mientras la escuchaba lejos – ahora Tay lo que ara es lanzarla por algún lugar así acabara reaccionando rápido y luego uno por uno intentara atraparla ok

De pronto deje de sentir mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y mire a mis primos con una sonrisa en la cara produciendo que todos se estremecieran y yo sabia porque, había dejado a mi poder vagar libre sin yo poder controlarlo, mi objetivo era aprender a controlarlo.

-Bella cierra los ojos y concéntrate – me ordeno mi madre pero mi cuerpo lo único que izo fue sonreír con burla y dar unos pasos hacia mi familia – Isabella

Me obligue hacerlo.

-Madre yo no pienso golpear a Bella lo siento pero no puedo volver hacerlo.

-Emmett podrías…

-Diablos si.

-Pero aléjate rápido Emm porque podría volverse…

Abrí los ojos en el momento en que Emmett arremetió contra mi cuerpo lanzándome hacia un árbol enorme, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo, haciendo una voltereta para poder impulsarme con los pies lanzándome contra Emmett golpeándolo y lanzándolo por los aires desprotegidos.

-Ves madre que no es bueno liberar a la _bestia_ – me reí con burla provocando que todos se estremecieran – los Cullen nunca podrán atraparme!

Corrí hacia el bosque, mejor dicho mi cuerpo corrió hacia el bosque, yo de momento lo dejo libre así podrían ellos entrenar pero a la que el don se desate y piense hacer daño a alguien lo pararía.

-Donde esta? – pregunto Alice – me refiero a los dos términos, tanto visual como en visión.

-No podrás ver nada Alice – le informo Rene – hay licántropos por los alrededores.

-Hay que tener los ojos…

No deje acabar a Jasper ya que me lance hacia el mandándolo a la dirección opuesta de la de Emmett. Volví a reír viendo aparecer a Emmett, y ponerse enfrente de Rosalie.

-Oye esto es aburrido – dije mirando a mi madre – nadie me…

No pude acabar porque alguien se subió a mi espalda y por el tamaño era Alice pero me libre de ella mandándola dirección a Jasper.

-Te tengo Alice

Aparecieron los dos y en ese momento Emmett volvió atacarme pero lo esquive riéndome cada vez más, se alinearon todos menos Rene.

-Rosalie prueba a atacarla – ordeno Carlisle – y seguido tu Emmett, cada uno al mismo tiempo pero sin llegar a la vez ok

Todos asintieron pero me libre de Rosalie lanzándola hacia Emmett y que los dos cayeran por algún lugar.

En menos de un latido Alice y Jasper hicieron lo mismo con el mismo resultado, me gire hacia Edward sonriéndole con malicia, con el me costo mas ya que en mas de una ocasión llego a cogerme por el brazo o por los hombros pero yo lograba desaserme de el. Por ultimo solo quedaban mis tíos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Rene los detuvo.

-Isabella detente

-Y ahora que Rene – le dije con voz acida – venga habla.

-Llego la hora de que probemos bien tu poder – dijo como si hablara del tiempo, luego se giro hacia los Cullen – será mejor que os pongáis las capas

Todos hicieron los mismo y yo deje al don mas libre, ahora todos me atacaron a las vez, yo los esquivaba por donde me atacaban, en un momento Emmett me cogió por la espalda encerrándome en sus brazos y levantándome del suelo pero con mi don me separe y lo tire por los aires, ya me había desecho de todos solo me quedaba una persona, Esme.

Me acerque hacia ella pero Edward se puso delante.

-Edward quítate de adelante que yo también quiero participar – le dijo Esme.

-Antes tendrá que quitarme de aquí.

Yo me encogí de hombros y lo aleje con mi don, me acerque a Esme pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo detuve mi don porque ya estaba fuera de control y si no paraba ahora podría hacerle daño y eso yo no quería hacerlo.

-Es… Esme… por favor… aléjate – le dije con dificultad – AHORA

Caí de rodillas jadeando por el esfuerzo, Tay se acerco a mi corriendo, la verdad es que estaba agotada ninguna vez antes, pero ellos ya están listos para luchar contra los Vulturis.


	19. Capítulo 18

Pasamos un mes en Galifrey, mañana iba a ser la lucha según Vero y Alice por sus visiones, y ahora mismo estamos en el comedor de los Cullen discutiendo sobre la lucha y si yo debo estar allí que según Edward no debería ya que ahora soy más humana que vampira.

-Bella entiende que serás un blanco fácil – decía por milésima vez – no podemos estar pendiente de que no te atrapen.

-No necesito que me protejan – grite ya enfadada – que parte de que yo puedo enfrentarme a ellos no entiendes.

Carlisle alzo las manos pidiendo paz, ya que los objetos empezaron a elevarse por mis poderes.

-Chicos por favor – pidió Esme – Bella cuidado con ese jarrón que es una antigüedad.

Deje todo en su sitio sin que nada se rompa pero antes de que acabara me tambaleé casi tirando el jarrón pero Vero lo cogió a tiempo de que se rompiera.

-Lo ves – dijo Edward – no puedes utilizar tus dones sin que te desvanezcas.

-Déjame en paz!

Salí de allí y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Alice ya que esta noche pasaríamos juntas todas la chicas, me tuve en la cama cuando llegaron todas, estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo cuando las gemelas y yo nos dormimos.

Cuando me desperté vi que no había nadie, me dirigí hacia el baño donde encontré ropa, _Alice_, me bañe y me la puse una vez que iba a salir de la habitación me di cuenta que estaba cerrada.

-Pero qué diablos. – empecé a gritar – abrid la puerta!

Empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación cuando vi una nota en el escritorio.

-_Bella se que estarás furiosa pero no podíamos permitir que fueras al prado con nosotros, además piensa que así Edward estará más tranquilo sabiendo que estas a salvo y cuando acabe todo esto podréis estar juntos para siempre._

Tire la nota después de haberla roto en pedazos, como se les ocurre pensar que estaré a salvo, por dios sin mí no tendrán oportunidad de ganar a los Vulturis. Mire por donde podría salir cuando vi la ventana.

-También la habrán cerrado pero no pensaron en que la podría romper – le tire la silla del escritorio y la ice añicos – bien y ahora como llego allí sin cansarme.

Una vez estuve en el suelo corrí a velocidad vampírica ya que aun me quedaba algo de vampira, poco pero algo. Llegue al claro y vi a mi familia preparándose para la lucha, me acerque a ellos, cuando Edward me vio paso de sorprendido a enfadado.

-Se puede saber que haces Isabella?

-Ya te he dicho que pienso ayudar. – me cruce de brazos – y nadie me lo va impedir.

Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que haríamos cada uno, empecé a despedirme de todos de una forma que no se notara tanto, pero mi madre, Taylor y las gemelas lo notaron. Mientras abrazaba a Taylor escuche la voz de mi hermana.

-Te despides de todos menos de mi Belly?

-Solo te estaba esperando Carol – me abalance sobre ella – necesito pedirte un favor.

Mire que todos nos estaban viendo asiesque me aleje con ella para que nadie nos escuchara, cubriéndonos como una capa invisible.

-No creo que haga falta todo esto Bella.

-Carol, escucha se que no podre salir de esta como también se que no moriré pero necesito que evites que haga cualquier estupidez.

-Bella te digo que…

No pudo acabar porque sentimos que los Vulturis llegaban al claro. Corrimos y nos pusimos junto a nuestra familia, los cubrí con el escudo dejándolos también inmóvil.

-Vaya vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Aro – saben ahora si que morirá la familia unida verdad Charlie.

Aro dejo al descubierto a mi padre, mama lo llamo intentándose mover pero no la deje.

-Venga Charlie ve con tu familia para morir junto a tu esposa – se burlo Cayo.

Todos miramos como se acercaba a nosotros, una vez a nuestro lado lo cubrí con mi escudo.

-Soltad también a Vicky – dijo Edward viendo a Victoria – dejadla libre.

Aro y Cayo se comenzaron a reír ya que Edward seguía creyendo que ella era "inocente" vi a Victoria sonreír y me fije en Edward que miraba a ningún sitio. Cogí a Victoria por el cuello sin acercarme, pero ella seguía reforzando su hechizo.

-No Bella! Suéltala! – grito Edward intentando moverse hacia mi – suéltala o juro que te mato.

-Vaya Isabella, tu querido amor te está amenazando. – se burlo Cayo

-Cállate! – grito Carol – déjala en paz.

Utilice al final mi don para matar a Victoria viendo como Edward gritaba de dolor y su mirada de odio hacia mí, desvié mi vista porque no podía ver esa mirada dirigida hacia mi.

-Pienso vengarme Isabella – me dijo con odio – esto no queda así.

Como era posible que el hechizo no se hubiese roto, porque no se a rato, a no ser…

-Asiesque esa traidora te a pasado el mando no Aro – lo mire con odio – asiesque para liberarlo tengo que matarte.

-No te vasta matar a mi compañera que ahora tienes que matar a más gente Isabella.

La acusación de Edward me dolió mucho pero no le preste mucha atención ya que me concentre en que todos los de la guardia fueran cayendo muertos y quemados, acabe con Cayo pero Aro y Marcus seguían en pie. Aro comenzó a reírse.

-Isabella no pensarías que vendríamos sin protección verdad.

Seguí intentando acabar con ellos mientras Edward intentaba librarse de mi escudo, acabe saltando sobre Aro y Marcus pero nada más llegar hacia ellos desaparecieron.

-NO! – grite

Empecé a sentir como mi don se desvanecía y como el latido de mi corazón iba ralentizándose, sentí la presión en el pecho, deje a todos con el escudo pero al único que libre fue a Edward el cual me salto encima pero no caímos.

-No Edward – le gritaron todos – no hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas.

Edward me cogió del cuello pero me solté de él y me puse en su espalda cuando sentí a Carol en mi mente. _Bésalo_, la mire y me asintió con la cabeza. Me puse enfrente y lo bese sintiendo como poco a poco iba muriéndome, perdí toda la fuerza. Edward me sujeto mirándome sorprendido.

-Bella que – se acerco a mi pecho escuchando el lento latido de mi corazón – Bella por favor resiste, deja que Rene se acerque.

-Tranquilo – lo intente tranquilizar, me costaba mucho respirar y no me quedaba mucho – todo ira bien.

-Bella por favor no te mueras – empezó a sollozar al igual que el resto de mi familia. – Resiste.

-Edward, te amo más que a mi vida, y te pido un favor.

-Lo que tu quieras pero no te mueras

-No hagas ninguna locura – le acaricie la mejilla – volveremos a estar juntos te lo prometo.

Todos quedaron libres cuando Edward me beso por ultima vez.

**Edward. POV**

Bese a Bella, sentí que todos se volvían a mover y venían corriendo hacia nosotros pero cuando llegaron la mano que Bella tenía en mi mejilla cayo sin vida.

-NO! – grite – Bella venga abre los ojos por favor

Nadie se acerco a mi ya que no los dejaba, si intentaban tocarla a ella o a mi les gruñía y me alejaba un poco.

-Edward hijo – empezó hablar mi padre – no podemos hacer nada.

-Carlisle – lo llamo Rene sollozando – no… nosotros nos mar… marchamos si no os im… importa.

-Tranquila Rene – la intento calmar Charlie – nos veremos hermano.

No dijeron mas y desaparecieron, justo cuando volví mi rostro hacia Carol vi la imagen de Bella, normal si son gemelas.

-_Volveré mi amor_ – sentí la voz de Bella en mi cabeza – _es un RENACER para siempre_

Vi que mi Bella iba desapareciendo poco a poco, la cogí mas fuerte tratando de que no se fuera pero fue inútil porque quede con los brazos vacios al igual que mi parado corazón. Me sentía vacio como el que acababa de dejar Bella entre mis brazos.

-Hijo vámonos a casa – me dijo Esme sollozando – Edward?

No los escuche, salí corriendo dirección a donde sea, escuche a los lobos que se volvían hacia la Push ya que no habían hecho nada. Seguí corriendo sin ningún rumbo.

-_Edward_ – me llamo la voz de Bella – _vuelve con los demás._

-Como quieres que lo haga? – grite a la nada – como quieres que siga como si nada? Cómo?

Tire un árbol que tenia a mi izquierda, cuando sentí un olor parecido a Bella pero por los pensamientos y por las pisadas era Carol su hermana gemela.

-Edward – me llamo – mírame, sé que es difícil.

-Porque no se quedo en casa – solloce – porque tuvo que enfrentarse sola.

Me gire hacia ella pero no la pude mirar más de un segundo porque se parecían demasiado, me senté en el árbol que acababa de tirar y ella se puso a mi lado.

-Recuerda las palabras que te dijo – empezó a caminar hacia un portal, antes de cruzar se giro – _es un RENACER para siempre Ed_.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Bueno las que lo estan leyendo solo le falta el epilogo y empiezo a subir las otras que tenia y que conste que no ira tan rapido como esta porque bueno ya se sabe hay que hacer los capítulos y a veces la inspiracion no llega pero bueno tranquilas que intentare subir seguido ^^. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y tranquilas que no se acaba aqui hay una secuela que la subire tambien ok no se deseperen jajaja**

**besos y abrazos**

**att: vero Masen Cullen**


	20. Epilogo

Epilogo

Hacia solo dos semanas que Bella se había ido, solo dos semanas y yo sentía como si fuera una eternidad, no tenía ganas de salir de mi cuarto ni siquiera de cazar.

-Edward! – escuche a Alice gritarme – sal de una vez de allí!

-Déjame en paz Alice, por favor.

No la volví a escuchar pero me confié demasiado ya que Emmett y Jasper tiraron la puerta abajo, y entraron para cogerme uno de las piernas y el otro de los brazos.

-Soltadme – me removí pero no hicieron nada – maldita sea soltadme.

-No Edward – me dijo Alice enfadada – no te has alimentado desde que Bella se fue, maldita sea mírate ni siquiera tienes fuerza para soltarte de Jasper y menos de Emmett.

-Está bien.

Nos fuimos de caza aunque yo lo hacía sin ganas, maldita sea no tengo ganas de vivir si Bella no está a mi lado, siempre que hago algo como cazar recuerdo cuando cazábamos todos juntos. No me di cuenta a donde me dirigía hasta que vi el prado donde hace dos semana perdí a mi Bella.

_Flashback_

Después de que Bella me besara sentí como si hubiera despertado de un sueño pero me acordaba de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho.

-Bella que – me acerque a su pecho y escuche el lento latido de su corazón – Bella por favor resiste, deja que Rene se acerque.

-Tranquilo – parecía que le costaba respirar – todo irá bien.

-Bella por favor no te mueras – empecé a sollozar al igual que el resto de mi familia. – Resiste.

-Edward, te amo más que a mi vida, y te pido un favor.

-Lo que tú quieras pero no te mueras

-No hagas ninguna locura – me acarició la mejilla – volveremos a estar juntos te lo prometo.

Bese a Bella, sentí que todos se volvían a mover y venían corriendo hacia nosotros pero cuando llegaron la mano que Bella tenía en mi mejilla cayo sin vida.

-NO! – grite – Bella venga abre los ojos por favor.

_Fin Flashback_

Me senté justo donde estábamos los dos, la tuve en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada para salvarla, lo que no entendí es lo último que le escuche, después de que sus padres se fueran.

-Es un _Renacer_ para siempre – repetí en voz alta.

-Significa que pronto estaremos juntos.

Me gire de golpe y vi a… no, no puede ser es imposible, eso debe ser Carol.

-Carol? – le pregunte pero ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió – B… Bella?

Cuando asintió no sé lo que sentí pero fue como si hubiese vuelto a la vida, me levante y me dirigí hacia ella pero cada paso que daba ella lo retrocedía, fruncí el ceño y ella solo me sonrió como si estuviera jugando.

-Bella por favor no te alejes – volví acercarme pero desapareció – BELLA!

-_Volveré amor, solo tienes que portarte bien_ – la escuche en mi mente reírse – _además me prometiste no hacer ninguna tontería y no te has alimentado en todo este tiempo muy mal Edward muy mal._

Mire por los alrededores pero no la vi por ningún sitio, mire otra vez y me encontré a Emmett mirándome extrañado, ni siquiera él era el mismo, se acabaron las bromas de Emmett y eso era mucho viniendo de él.

-Edward, hermano que haces aquí, no de…

-La he visto Emmett, ella ha estado aquí.

Emmett me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco, miro por todo el prado, olfateo el aire y me volvió a mirar como si tuviera que ir a un psiquiatra.

-Ed no creo que… – me miró fijamente – habrá sido tu mente, no hay ningún otro olor aparte del tuyo.

Volvimos a casa, _yo no estoy loco sé que era ella_, nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde estaban todos incluso Carlisle.

-Bien ahora que Edward ya está aquí – empezó hablar Alice – tengo que decir que los Denali llegan en… una hora.

-Genial que ilusión – dijo Rose con sarcasmo – lo que nos faltaba.

Rosalie salió de la sala, aunque no lo pareciera a Rose le caía bien Bella y a ella también le afecto su… no ella no está muerta, ella dijo que volvería.

No dije nada y me dirigí hacia la casa que ella compro cuando llego a Forks, había algo que nadie de mi familia sabia y es que Carol me dio la llave unos días después de que Bella se fue.

_Flashback_

Habían pasado dos días desde que mi Bella se había ido y no me he movido del prado desde que se fue, mi familia estará preocupada, sé que vienen a ver que no haya hecho alguna locura pero no lo haría porque se lo prometí a ella. Miraba al frente, a la nada, porque eso es lo que había _nada_ cuando sentí como se habría uno de esos portales que utilizaba Renee. Pero no era Renee sino que Carol.

-Deberías de hacer algo más que estar aquí sentado – la mire mal – enserio Edward ella no querría que estuvieras así.

-Que quieres Carolina – le pregunte con una voz sin emoción alguna – si has venido a conseguir lo mismo que mi hermana Al pierdes el tiempo.

-No – se agacho enfrente mío – he venido a darte esto.

Me puso enfrente una llave, la mire incrédulo sin entender nada.

-Una llave? Para que quiero yo una llave?

-Para entrar en casa – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – la casa que Bella compro, estoy segura de que a ella le alegrara que te la quedes.

Me dio la llave y se marchó tal y como había llegado.

_Fin Flashback_

Cogí la llave de debajo del cajón del escritorio donde la había dejado para que nadie la encontrara y salte por la ventana, me dirigí hacia la casa caminando sin prisa, llevaba días intentando entrar pero no tenía valor, me daba miedo. _Que irónico un vampiro teniendo miedo_. Cuando llegue fue como estar viendo la misma casa donde nosotros vivíamos pero esta se notaba diferente lo notaba como si fuera mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar. Me arme de valor y entre, todo estaba igual que la última vez que vine hace más de un mes, sentía como si Bella estuviera aquí como el primer día que la vine a buscar para ir al instituto juntos y estaba tocando el piano, me dirigí hacia donde tenía el piano y vi la espalda de Bella pero desapareció en un parpadeo.

Me senté en el taburete y acaricie las teclas, no sé cuánto tiempo pase así pero no sentí que fuera mucho, toque la nana que compuse pensando en ella en todo lo que me hacía sentir, cuando escuche como alguien entraba a la sala.

-Vaya se parece mucho a la casa de Carlisle y Esme – me gire y vi a Tanya allí parada – que bonita es, la has compuesto tu Eddi, es para mí, para darme la bienvenida?

-Tanya que haces aquí y quién diablos te a dado permiso para entrar?

Estaba furioso, no tenía derecho a entrar en casa de Bella y menos pensar que su nana era para una vampira sin escrúpulos como Tanya, la cogí del brazo y la saque de la casa sin hacerle caso en que le hacía daño, la lleve al salón de la casa donde se encontraban los demás junto con Eleazar, Carmen, Irina y Kate.

-No quiero que te vuelvas acercar allí y mucho menos en que pienses que compuse algo para ti. – le gruñí dejando a los demás sorprendidos – te a quedado claro?

-Eddi…

-No me llames Eddi, mierda tu no tienes derecho a llamarme así – la fulmine con la mirada – solo hay una persona que me puede decir así y esa no eres tu.

-No hay nadie que te pueda decir así.

Me iba abalanzar sobre ella pero me sorprendió que fuera Rosalie, la cogió del cuello y la estampo contra la pared.

-Escúchame bien zorra – le dijo Rose – mi hermano encontró a alguien que puede decirle como le venga la relagada gana y esa no eres tu asiesque aléjate de él o te mato, me has entendido?

Tanya asintió y yo me marche de allí volviendo a la casa de Bella, escuche a Eleazar y a Carmen saber qué es lo que ocurría pero no les preste atención, cuando entre me pare de golpe.

-Muy mal Eddi pero que muy mal – me regaño Bella – esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados, Esme no te educo así y mucho menos tu verdadera mama.

-Bella tu no sabes como es Tanya…

-Con que Tanya eh? – alzo las cejas – igual mente Ed esa no es forma.

-Bueno ahora me vas a dejar abrazarte?

Me acerque pero ella se volvió a alejar bufe irritado, _porque diablos no me deja tocarla_, se dirigió hacia el piano y se sentó, fue lo mismo que vi cuando entre antes. La escuche tocar pero no me acerque mucho por temor a que se fuera, cuando termino se giró hacia mi sonriendo.

-Se que te preguntaras porque no te dejo tocarme – yo solo asentí para que continuara – aunque quisiera dejarte no podría porque no tengo cuerpo Edward.

-A que te refieres con que no tienes cuerpo – me preocupe mucho, _esto no es normal_ – Bella que es lo que ocurre.

-Edward volveré – giro la cabeza hacia el bosque – pero no voy a poder estar contigo durante un tiempo...

-Bella que me ocultas, que ocurre?

-Lo siento amor pero me tengo que ir, volveré, recuerda es un Renacer para siempre y cuando vuelva ya nada nos separara pero de momento cuídate vive. Pronto estaremos juntos.

Sentí como si me tocara la mejilla, cerré los para sentir más su caricia pero luego deje de sentirla y me encontré solo salvo la voz de Bella en mi mente.

-_Ve con los demás y sigue adelante volveré pronto, TE AMO_.

-TE AMO, mi dulce Bella. Vuelve pronto.

* * *

Bueno aqui tienen el epilgo y la secuela se llama Despertar que la pondre esta semana ok

Besos y abrazos

att: vero Masen Cullen


End file.
